Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Italia, segunda guerra mundial. Feliciano es un pacífico miembro de la resistencia italiana, enamorarse de un piloto alemán era lo que menos esperaba, y tendrán que poner a prueba su lealtad, asi como su corazón, al límite. Fic traducido a partir del capítulo 7, especificaciones adentro. Gerita. Autor: George DeValier ...
1. Capítulo 07

Holas! Bueno, me explicaré. Qué hago yo traduciendo una historia si tengo mis propios fics incompletos. Les diré que no tengo una excusa decente más allá de decirles que me enamoré de este fic y vi que la persona encargada en traducirlo no ha actualizado en meses. Así que le pedí permiso al autor y aquí estoy con la traducción a partir del capítulo siete.

El fic en cuestión es "Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart" de **George DeValier**. Aquí el link: (http) (:/) (www.) (fanfiction)(.net) (/s/6565449/1/) (Auf_Wiedersehen) (_bSweetheart_b) La autora encargada de la traducción de los primeros capítulos es **shoujolovesUSUK**. Aquí el link: (http) (:/) (www.) (fanfiction) (.net) (/s/7156596/1/) (Auf_wiedersehen) (_bsweetheart_b).

Advertencias: Demasiadas emociones…

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo autor que es Himayura sensei y el fic a su autor **George DeValier**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliciano se había quedado sin aire cuando llegó al pueblo. Atravesó rodando la puerta principal de la Cantina Verde, ignorando las miradas burlonas de los camareros. Fue al cuarto de atrás, pero Lovino se paró frente a la puerta, la cual estaba ligeramente abierta, y agarró a Feliciano antes de que lograra entrar. "¿Dónde demonios has estado? Tuve que mentirle al abuelo…¿Has estado llorando?"

Feliciano susurró con apuro. "Tengo que hablar con el abuelo, los Americanos están aquí."

Lovino lo miró soprendido. "¿Cómo puedes saberlo…?" Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más al entender lo que pasaba. "Estuviste con él", dijo casi acusándolo.

"¡No le dije nada, Lovino! Sólo quería verlo, yo…"

"Cállate, Feliciano, quiero escuchar esto. Hablaremos más tarde." Las palabras de Lovino eran una amenaza. Feliciano trató de permanecer calmado y escuchar a través de la puerta al abuelo Roma y a Antonio hablando en la habitación continua.

"Quizás no es quien estás pensando", dijo Roma. "Quizás este es un apellido común en Alemania."

"No es tan común." Antonio susurró profundamente. "No puedo creerlo. De todos los malditos lugares en que los alemanes están peleando alrededor del mundo en este momento."

"¿Tú eras amigo de este alemán?"

"Con su hermano. Nos conocemos desde hace varios años, íbamos estudiar en la misma universidad en Inglaterra; nosotros y un amigo fránces. Pero luego la guerra estalló y ambos se unieron al ejército. He tratado de rastrearlos por años, pero ha sido difícil, aún para mí. Mi amigo francés es capitán en el servicio de inteligencia francés y básicamente inubicable. Y lo último que escuché del alemán es que se vio involucrado en una especie de escándalo con un músico austriaco y fue sentenciado a una unidad de castigo en el frente oriental. Debe estar muerto para este entonces."

"Y su hermano está en la lista."

"Es correcto La última vez que lo vi sólo era un niño, muy calmado y amante de los aviones. Hasta había construido un tanque. Pero es una de las personas más honorables y decentes que alguna vez he conocido."

Feliciano se sonrió con tristeza. Antonio entendía que los alemanes eran seres humanos. El hermano de su amigo hasta se parecía a Ludwig.

Roma hizo una breve pausa. "Antonio, espero que sepas…"

Antonio no lo dejó terminar. "Es una pena, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Sé con quiénes está mi lealtad."

"Tu lealtad. Debo admitir que últimamente me he estado preguntando, Antonio, si quizás mi nieto tiene que ver algo con eso."

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Feliciano miró a Lovino, quien simplemente se quedó mirando la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Antonio finalmente respondió. "Roma…".

"No soy estúpido, Antonio. Ha sido bastante obvio por algún tiempo hasta ahora que tú tienes sentimientos por Lovino. Demasiado obvio."

Los ojos de Lovino se agrandaron mientras salía del lugar y se agarraba al marco de la puerta. Feliciano trató de pensar en algo que decir. "Lovino…"

"Cállate", susurró Lovino.

"Roma", dijo Antonio nuevamente. "Tú sabes que yo jamás…"

"No tengo nada en contra de tus preferencias, mi amigo, así como soy consciente que es un asunto personal de cada hombre. Pero tú a veces eres demasiado obvio y por eso debo hablarte con claridad. Lovino obviamente no siente lo mismo por tí. Debes aceptarlo y dejarlo ir." Lovino cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente en el marco de la puerta. "Lo siento, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablado. Sólo sentí que debía decirlo."

"Casi en lo correcto. Pero tengo que decir que mi lealtad siempre ha sido a una Italia libre y a cualquier grupo que se oponga al fascismo alemán. No se olvide de lo que me trajo aquí, Roma, o las razones por las que escogí arriesgar mi vida por un país que no es el mío. Y ninguna de mis relaciones personales tiene que ver con el asunto. Ni mi antigua amistad con oficiales alemanes o mis sentimientos por tu nieto, Y justamente que estamos hablando de este asunto, Lovino es un adulto, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Al igual que Feliciano. Ellos ya no son los niños que como tú los tratas."

Feliciano ahogó un jadeo. Lovino se veía tan sorprendido como él. La gente no le hablaba al abuelo Roma de esa manera. Él esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta. No hubo alguna. En vez de eso, Antonio continuó hablando."

"Pero estás en lo cierto, Roma. Esto no es de lo que estábamos hablando. Con respecto a los planes actuales, esperemos que este escuadrón americano no eche nada a perder. Parece que nuestra mejor oportunidad es el miércoles por la mañana, ero puede hablar más durante la reunión. ¿Feliciano, Lovino, van a venir con nosotros o seguirán escuchando a través de la puerta toda la mañana?"

Feliciano y Lovino se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa antes de que Lovino se decidiera y cruzara la puerta. "No actues como si fueras listo, bastardo, recién he llegado aquí hace diez segundos. Y en caso de que estés interesado, aparentemente los primeros Mustangs ya han sobrevolado. Yo pensé que no lo harían hasta el miércoles." Lovino se dirigió a la mesa, siendo demasiado obvio en el evitar mirar a Antonio. Éste le dirigió una breve sonrisa antes de revolverle el cabello con su mano exhausta.

Feliciano siguió a Lovino lentamente a la habitación, levemente confundido. Él estaba seguro de que no había mencionado nada sobre los Mustangs. Roma cambió la actitud indescifrable que había tenido con Antonio y sonrió animadamente, recostándose en su asiento tras su improvisado escritorio. Ni él ni Antonio parecían haber dormido en días.

"¡Buenos días, chicos! Sí, Lovino, parece que los americanos malograrán nuestros planes antes de que se hayan puesto en marcha."

"¿Pero…este…los americanos ya han aterrizado?" preguntó Feliciano, sorprendido y confundido. ¿Sabes que ellos ya habían aterrizado? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué significa?"

"La fuerza mayor no ha aterrizado todavía" dijo Antonio. "Roma explicará todo en la reunión."

"Feliciano no está al tanto de estos asuntos" exclamó Roma, mirando directamente a Antonio. "él no necesita saber sobre esto." Roma colocó sobre la mesa varios papeles. "De hecho, Feliciano, ¿Por qué no vas al Mercado esta mañana?"

Feliciano movió su cabeza insistentemente y se echó para atrás, levemente alarmado por el hecho de que Roma pudiera obligarlo a irse. Tenía que escucharlo todo, tenía que escuchar los planes que implicaban aviones y americanos. Tenía que escuchar lo que ellos pretendían para Ludwig y para él. "No, yo me quedaré para la reunión de hoy, abuelo."

Roma lucía desconcertado. "No creo que sea una buena idea. Recuerda lo molesto que te hizo sentirte nuestra conversación de la otra noche."

"Yo quiero escuchar." Feliciano levantó su barbilla de forma desafiante, al mismo tiempo que se echaba aún mpas para atrás. "No me voy a molestar. En realidad, yo no soy un niño, abuelo, yo tengo drecho a escuhar cuáles son tus planes; además, estaré bien, lo prometo."

Roma se puso de pie y Feliciano sintió que el corazón se le paraba. "Mira, Feli…"

Antonio cruzó sus brazos y habló alto. "¿Cree que es justo que Feliciano arriesgue su vida al traernos información y no se le permita escuchar la manera en que la utilizaremos?"

Roma parecía querer asesinar a Antonio cuando lo miró por sobre su escritorio. "¿Cómo te atreves a decirme la manera en la que le debo hablar a mis nietos, Antonio? Esto no es de tu incumbencia."

"Feli" dijo Lovino suavemente. "Quizás el abuelo esté en lo correcto. Tú no tienes que escuchar esto." Feliciano volteó a ver a Lovino sospechando algo. Lovino nunca le había sugerido abandonar una reunión antes."

En ese momento, tres miembros de la Resistencia entraron a la habitación y saludaron a Roma ruidosamente. Feliciano se aprovechó de aquella distracción para dirigirse a la parte de atrás del cuarto y tomar asiento. Su estómago se sentía enfermo, la cabeza le latía, sus manos temblaban. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida. Pero nada lo haría abandonar el lugar. Gracias a Dios que Roma pronto estuvo muy ocupado a los recién llegados como para prestarle atención alguna. Pronto, otros se unieron y la habitación se llenó rápidamente, todos muy ruidosos, habladores y extrañamente animados. Lovino ocasionalmente se volteaba a mirarlo de forma preocupada, pero Feliciano los ignoró a todos. Su mente estaba en otro lado. Todavía podia sentir los brazos de Ludwig alrededor de él, sus labios contra los suyos, todavía lo sentía, lo olía y oía el dolor en su voz cuando le decía adiós. Feliciano tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Se sentó esperando y rezando y pensando nada más que en Ludwig. Se sentó esperando escuchar lo que en realidad significaban esos aviones americanos.

Las primeras palabras del abuelo Roma en la reunión fueron las mismas de siempre, sobre los movimientos alemanes, estimaciones, vigilancia y otras cosas que Feliciano no entendía. Fue cuando mencionó a los americanos que Feliciano realmente empezó a escuchar.

"Algunos de ustedes habrán notado los Mustangs sobrevolando el pueblo esta mañana." Las palabras de Roma se encontraron con murmuros de asentimiento y curiosidad. El pulso de Feliciano se aceleró. "Estamos seguros que los alemanes tanbién lo notaron. Obviamente no lo esperaban, Parece que un grupo de pilotos americanos en una mission de reconocimiento lograron su cometido y uno de ellos, un joven y arriesgado teniente aparentemente, pensó que sería divertido lanzar un pequelo explosivo en el campo abierto." Roma sacó un mapa que estaba clavado en la pared. Unas cuantas personas se acercaron para verlo major. "La explosion ocurrió justamente en…" Roma apuntó en el mapa. "…aquí. Sólo unas cuantas millas de la base aérea alemana."

"¿Qué significa esto para el asalto del miércoles?" preguntó uno de los hombres. Los oídos de Feliciano ardían y su estómago se sobresaltó. Asalto... "¿No se suponía que sería un ataque sorpresa?"

"Eso significa que los alemanes tiene una noción sobre los americanos vigilando el área." Roma comenzó a hacer que toda la habitación se tornara tensa, sus palabras eran severas como siempre y eso hacía que toda la atención se centrara en él. "Tenemos que trabajar rápido para solucionar este estúpido error de los americanos. Los alemanes no deben saber sobre estos aterrizajes. Los americanos dependen del elemento sorpresa. Tenemos que asegurarnos que todavía disponen de este. Silvano, necesitamos que interceptes la frecuencia radial de los alemanes y des un falso reporte. Te daré los detalles en un momento. Y Matteo, Antonio te entregará la información correspondiente para contactar directamente a los comandos superiores para convencerlos de que los americanos están demasiado ocupados en Francia como para lanzar un ataque aquí." Roma hizo una pausa y registró la habitación. Feliciano trató de esconderse desde su sitio. "Convenciendo a los alemanes de que los americanos no los están atacando es de vital importancia para nuestra misión en su totalidad. Si ellos se enteran sobre el aterrizaje, todo lo que hemos trabajado en estos últimos meses habrá sido en vano."

Feliciano se paralizó ante aquellas palabras, con el pánico subiendo por su garganta. No había podido entender todo lo que había hablado Roma y deseaba desesperadamente pedir una aclaración, pero al mismo tiempo no quería distraer la atención hacia él. Retorció sus dedos nerviosamente y escuchó ansioso, centrándose en cada una de las palabras de Roma.

"Asegurándonos de que todo vaya según lo planeado y que los alemanes se mantengan indiferentes a una possible invasión, el resto de nuestro plan debería resultar tal cual lo hemos planeado. Una reunión ha sido programada para pasado mañana, el día del aterrizaje. Antonio tiene agentes trabajando para asegurarse de que esta reunión se lleve a cabo. Gracias a mi pequeño Feliciano, hemos sido capaces de conseguir esta información para los americanos." Roma levantó una hoja de papel. Feliciano la miró, sintiéndose enfermo, sintiéndose acorralado. Inmediatamente supo de dónde había salido ese papel, el sobre se lo había dado en el café alemán. "Esta es una lista de los hombres más importantes de la _Luftwaffe_ en esta área. Estos hombres son nuestros objetivos prioritarios: oficiales ataque aéreo americano en las bases militares alemanas en Italia. Todos estos hombres deberán atender a la reunión el miércoles por la mañana."

Roma puso la lista sobre el escritorio y continuó dirigiéndose a la habitación. El papel atrajo los ojos de Feliciano como si fueran imanes. Las palabras del abuelo Roma desaparecieron en el ambiente y el papel era lo único que existía. Sin pensarlo a conciencia, Feliciano se puso de pie y lentamente se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Él se sentía como si estuviera caminando en un sueño; sangre agolpándose en sus oídos, su mente congelada pues no podía ser consciente de lo que estaba pensando. Cuando finalmente llegó al escritorio, Feliciano miró el papel que se extendía frente a él. Sólo una Mirada, al principio de la fila, las palabras 'Objetivo: Cuerpo aéreo' aparecieron justo al borde. Una lista de nombres del largo de la página y Feliciano leyó a través de ella, negándose a admitir lo que estaba buscando, mientras su piel ardía y un sentimiento enfermo de amenaza corría por sus venas. La lista de tenientes, capitanes y coroneles corría junta. Luego, paró. Todo paró. Feliciano se sintió distante, sintió su corazón desfallecer, sintió que él se rompía por completo. El mundo a su alrededor se cerró alrededor de él hasta que no hubo nada aparte de ese pedazo de papel, esa lista, esas letras y esas tres palabras que deletreaban.

_Teniente Ludwig Beilschmidt._

Feliciano observe aquellas palabras hasta que se tornaron demasiado borrosas como para poder leerlas. Cuando él finalmente subió la Mirada, confundido, paralizado y roto, la primera cosa que vio fue a Lovino, devolviéndole la mirada con una difícil aprensión en su cara. Los ojos de Lovino se dirigían directamente a la lista sobre el escritorio, al abuelo Roma y finalmente a Feliciano, para luego abrirse en entendimiento. Lovino se tapó la boca con la mano, horrorizado. Feliciano no sabía qué hacer. Con las justas podia comprender cómo se sentía Puso sus manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante, y el discurso del abuelo Roma volvió a cobrar sentido.

"Hemos podido conocer el tiempo y el lugar a través de los americanos. Ellos van a aterrizar a la fuerza, temprano, sin avisar. Su primer objetivo será el cuerpo aéreo alemán. Las manos de Feliciano fueron desapareciendo ante él mientras su abuelo seguía hablando, esas palabras que se clavaban en él, finalmente ubicándose en dónde estaba, teniendo una corazonada terrible, partiendo su corazón en pedazos. "Su objetivo es eliminar a los hombres que se encuentren en esa reunión, todo el armamento aéreo y pilotos como sea posible. Tomados por sorpresa, la mayoría de los pilotos deben ser asesinados antes de que alcanzen su avión. Esta debe ser la destrucción de la presencia aérea alemana en esta área…"

"¡NO!" La palabra fue arrancada de él, un grito lleno de terror y devastación, antes de que Feliciano lo pudiera parar. Estampó su mano contra su boca pero era demasiado tarde. Toda la habitación se quedó mirándolo en un silencio de sorpresa.

"¿Feliciano?" preguntó Roma finalmente, alarmado.

"Yo no…no puedo…" Las manos de Feliciano temblaron, su vientre se contrajo, su mente se negaba a trabajar correctamente. "Quise decir,…es decir…" Le dio un vistazo rápido al cuarto, el acusado silencio lo confundía y los terrificaba. Roma dio un paso hacia él alarmado. Antonio se veía igual de preocupado. Lovino movió su cabeza, observando intensamente; su cara mantenía la alarma, mortalmente seria, casi como una amenaza. Feliciano tragó su miedo, bloqueando su garganta. Sus ojos se centraron en la salida. "Me tengo que ir." Corrió hacia la puerta. Lovino la alcanzó primero, bloqueándola.

"Tú no te vas a ningún lado" dijo Lovino con firmeza.

"¡Déjame salir, Lovino!" Feliciano lloró, tratando de apartarlo. Lovino lo cogió de los brazos y lo empujó hacia atrás.

"¡No!"

"¡Por favor!" Feliciano gritó, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse del agarre de Lovino.

"¡Maldita sea, sabía que esto pasaría!"

"¡Paren!" gritó Roma. Feliciano no pudo evitar paralizarse ante la orden. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

El corazón latiendo y la cabeza dando vueltas. Feliciano miró a Lovino suplicante. "Por favor" susurró. "No le digas".

"¿Lovino? ¿Feliciano?" La voz de Roma se oía preocupada. La habitación se llenó de comentarios por lo bajo y murmuraciones de confusión y curiosidad.

El pulso de Feliciano se atoró en su garganta. El cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas…tenía que encontrarse con Ludwig. "No le voy a decir a Ludwig sobre el aterrizaje, prometo no hacerlo, yo sólo, yo sólo quiero verlo, Lovino, _yo necesito_…" La respiración de Feliciano se volvió demasiado rápida como para que pudiera seguir susurrando.

"No es nada, abuelo." Dijo Lovino en voz alta. Sus ojos se veían conflictuados. Él susurró. "¿Por lo menos sabes dónde se encuentra su base?"

El corazón de Feliciano se paró y su piel se tornó helada. "No…"

Lovino suspiró en alivio y soltó su agarre. "No seas estúpido Feliciano. Ni siquiera sabes a dónde estás yendo. No hay nada que puedas hacer."

Feliciano iba a gritar. Se iba a romper. Sus piernas estaban débiles. El ruido y la luz de la cantina eran como pedazos de vidrio penetrando su cráneo. El suelo a sus pies se movía constantemente. Los americanos iban a aterrizar, iban a bombardear la base aérea Y él no tenía ninguna forma de alcanzar a Ludwig…ninguna forma de avisarle. Ninguna forma de despedirse de él. Un pánico enfermo sofocó sus pulmones. "Lovino", exclamó, siendo de repente incapaz de ver, de pensar, de respirar. "Lovino, ayúdame…" Feliciano perdió el equilibrio, se cayó al piso y descansó su cabeza sobre el frío pavimento. Casi inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Roma hablando a su costado.

"Estás bien, Feli. Sabes que tienes que respirar. Sólo respira." Feliciano sintió la mano de Roma sobre su frente. "Todo está bien, solo te has exaltado demasiado otra vez. Ahora siéntate." Roma lo levantó y Felciano se agarró el pecho. El cuarto y todo el mundo parecía frío y culpante. Roma miró a Antonio. "¿Viste? ¡Es por _esto_ que no quiero que escuche estas cosas.!"

Feliciano miró a Lovino, suplicándole en silencio. Los ojos de Lovino se suavizaron e inmediatamente se agachó, rodeo con su brazo a Feliciano y junto con Roma lo ayudó a pararse. Feliciano se apoyó en Lovino agradecido y trató de ocultar su cara de las miradas de la abarrotada habitación.

"Está cansado, abuelo. Ha estado trabajando duro. Lo llevaré a casa."

.

Feliciano se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo de su cuarto. Las palabras del abuelo Roma le daban vueltas en un giro sin fin alrededor de su cabeza, martilleándolo, rompiendo su mundo en pedazos. Pasado mañana por la mañana. Si Ludwig no se encontraba con él mañana, Feliciano nunca lo volvería a ver. Casi ni sintió la mano de Lovino sobre la suya cuando éste se sentó en el suelo a su costado. El cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro como para que sea la media tarde, la tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar. Los truenos retumbaban tan fuertemente las paredes que estás parecían temblar. Por primera vez en su vida, Feliciano no estaba asustado por ello.

"No le dijiste al abuelo." Dijo Feliciano suavemente.

"No" contestó Lovino. "Realmente amas a este alemán."

"Sí." A veces, no tenían siquiera que hacerse preguntas.

"¿Le has contado sobre el ataque?" Feliciano no respondió. "Feli, él les nuestro enemigo. Él pelea para controlarnos, para quitarnos nuestro país."

Feliciano negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "No. Él pelea porque su país le dice que debe hacerlo, y él ama a su país. Él es un buen hombre, Lovino."

"Él es alemán."

"Tú sabes, a pesar de lo que el abuelo y tú piensen, que es possible ser los dos." Lovino no respondió pero apretó la mano de Feliciano en señal de entendimiento. Un trueno acentuó el silencio. "¿Qué pasaría si Antonio fuera tu enemigo?" preguntó Feliciano finalmente. "¿Acaso no lo seguirías amando?"

"Yo no amo a Antonio" Lovino dijo rápidamente.

"Sí lo amas."

Lovino recorrió la palma de Feliciano con su pulgar, luego recostó su cabeza sobre su brazo. Sus siguientes palabras fueron tan silenciosas que Feliciano tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlas. "Antonio va a morir pronto."

Feliciano movió su capeza rápidamente hacia Lovino, sorprendido y alarmado.

"¿Tú sabes lo que él hace, verdad?"

"Sí. Él nos da información. Sobre los alemanes."

"Exactamente. ¿No ves lo peligroso que es eso? Antonio es uno de los hombres más buscados por los alemanes en este país. En Europa. Un día lo atraparán. Ellos lo torturarán para obtener lo que él sabe, y lo matarán. Él lo sabe. Todos lo saben. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo."

"Pero Antonio es listo, él es…"

"No lo es. Porque no va a parar." Lovino casi se oía molesto. "Él no parará de hacer lo que hace y cada día se mueve un paso más cerca a la Gestapo."

La boca de Feliciano se abrió es un suspiro. "Es por eso que no quieres amarlo. ¡Porque no quieres ser herido!"

Lovino rió sin ganas. "No es tan simple."

"Eso es, duro. También es egoísta. Tú lo amas, pero tienes miedo de que algo malo pase y tenes miedo de perder algo. Pero nunca sabemos lo que va a pasar, y siempre tenemos algo que perder. Yo sé que estás asustado, Lovino. Tienes miedo de tomar el riesgo. Pero dejarme decirte algo…" Feliciano pensó en aquellas pocas y hermosas tardes con Ludwig, esas gloriosas horas perdidas, las sonrisas, las palabras y los roces de sus manos: de aquellos bellos y conmovedores besos, toda aquella breve y hermosa declaración debajo del roble. Luego pensó en la muy real posibilidad, la probabilidad, de quizás nunca vuelva a ver a Ludwig otra vez. Que lo perdería, y que el dolor sería incontrolable, sobrecogedor, que lo consumiría. A pesar de ello…"Algunas cosas merecen el riesgo después de todo."

Lovino levantó su cabeza ligeramente y miró a Felicianó como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Él sonrió suavemente. "¿Cuándo te convertiste en el sabio, Feli?"

Feliciano le devolvió la sonrisa. "Siempre he sido el más sabio."

Lovino dejó escapar un hondo respire y miró la ventana, sus ojos brillantes. Feliciano podía escuchar el viento chocar contra las ventanas. "¿Cuándo se supone que volverás a encontrarte con tu alemán?"

"Él me encuentra todos los días bajo el roble. Pero con todo esto sucediendo, el ataque de esta mañana, probablemente él no esté ahí mañana."

"Tú escuchaste esta mañana, ese no fue un ataque, los americanos estaban en una misión de reconocimiento. Esos Mustangs están lejos por ahora, el verdadero aterrizaje será en unos pocos días, y por lo que los alemanes piensan, los americanos ni siquiera van a aterrizar." Feliciano suspiró en asentimiento. Lovino estaba en lo correcto. Con los americanos lejos, no había nada que le impidiera a Ludwig encontrarse con él al igual como hacía todos los días. El corazón de Feliciano comenzó a martillearle. "Entonces, Feli, anda encontrarte con él mañana." Feliciano miró a Lovino petrificado.

"¿Tú me…tú me dejarás ir a verlo?"

Lovino chocó su frente con la mano de Feliciano. "Sí. Para que le digas adiós."

El corazón de Feliciano se detuvo otra vez. Sí, Ludwig sería capaz de encontrarlo mañana. Pero sería la última vez. Feliciano apretó sus ojos cerrados y movió su cabeza. "No puedo." Los americanos atacarían pasado mañana. Feliciano lo había escuchado todo esa mañana. Los americanos atacarían durante la reunión de los alemanes, destruirían su base aérea y a los oficiales presentes. Pero si Feliciano le advertía a Ludwig, sería un traidor. ¿Cómo podría verlo siendo esa la última vez. "No puedo, yo solo…"

"Feli…"

Las lágrimas sobrevinieron y Feliciano no trató de detenerlas. "¡No quiero decirle adiós, Lovino! Yo sólo quiero estar con él. Yo nunca pensé sentirme de la forma como me siento con él. Si sólo supieras lo maravilloso que es. A él le gusta escucharme, no piensa que soy una molestia o que hablo demasiado, le gusta cómo canto y es tan amable, y tan tímido, a pesar de que se vea tan fuerte. Tiene un hermano y un abuelo, como nosotros. Él es tan bueno y honesto y…y él es todo." Feliciano tragaba sus lágrimas con enojo. "¿Por qué lo tuve que conocer de esta manera? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser un enemigo? ¿Por qué solamente no puedo estar con él? ¿Por qué…?" Feliciano no sabía cómo expresar el enojo que lo inundaba. Quería romper algo, tirarse al piso, gritar. "Por Dios, ¿Por qué Lovino? No es justo. ¡No es justo!".

"Yo sé. No es justo. Pero nada es justo en la guerra." Lovino se separó y tomó un hondo y estremecedor respiro. "Esto no se suponía que debió pasarte a ti, Feli. Pero al menos tienes la oportunidad de decirle adiós."

Feliciano sintió su pecho romperse con las palabras de Lovino. Eso no era suficiente. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso fuera suficiente?

"Y Feliciano, una cosa más." Por el tono de la voz de Lovino, Feliciano volteó su cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de su hermano. Se estremeció al ver lo que había en ellos. El cuarto de repente se tornó más oscuro. "Mi pequeño hermano, te amo con mi vida. Pero si nos traicionas, si traicionas a Italia…te mataré."

_Continuará…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado…cualquier error me avisan, me he preocupado en hacerlo lo más exacto posible…..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

P.D.= Por si no se han enterado, Himayura apareció de nuevo en su blog y ha anunciado que el quinto tomo del manga saldrá a la venta el martes en Japón y la quinta temporada del anime ha sido confirmada. Crucen sus dedos.

Saludos!...


	2. Capítulo 08

Holas! Yo de nuevo trayendo un capítulo traducido después de como dos meses. Como dije en otro de mis fics, reaparecí de debajo de la tierra (o más bien de pilas de tareas y trabajos de la universidad) y aproveché un par de días de feriado que hubo en mi país y aquí está la actualización.

El fic es "Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart" de **George DeValier**. Aquí el link: ( ) (www.) ( ) (/s/6565449/1/) (Auf_Wiedersehen) (_bSweetheart_b) La autora encargada de la traducción de los primeros capítulos es **shoujolovesUSUK**. Aquí el link: ( ) (www.) ( ) (/s/7156596/1/) (Auf_wiedersehen) (_bsweetheart_b).

Advertencias: Universo Alterno, nombres humanos y demasiadas emociones…

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo autor que es Himayura Hidekaz sensei y el fic a su autor **George DeValier**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliciano se sentó recostándose contra el roble bajo el cielo oscuro y tormentoso. Un ligero y helado viento arremeció las hojas y las ramas sobre su cabeza y ruidosos truenos retumbaban amenazadoramente entre las montañas. Feliciano jaló su chaqueta contra su cuerpo y miró ansiosamente por sobre el campo en lo que él pensó sería la centésima vez. Casi no había dormido la noche anterior, demasiados pensamientos y recuerdos y miedos asaltaban su mente. Se rehusaba a admitir la verdad –que no esperaba que Ludwig estuviera allí ese día. Que no había manera de encontrarse con él. Aquél pensamiento le aterrorizó, pero rápidamente se decidió: si Ludwig no aparecía, Feliciano buscaría la base aérea y lo encontraría allí. No podía ser lejos – Ludwig iba y regresaba todos los días. Habían alemanes entrando y saliendo constantemente de la villa. Él la encontraría si tuviera que hacerlo. Porque tenía que ver a Ludwig otra vez – aunque fuera la última vez. Feliciano tomó la decisión y pronto se quedó dormido.

Feliciano fue levantado por una mano fría en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando, para ver a Ludwig al frente de él: esos brillantes ojos azules y rubio cabello y fuerte, atractivo y amable rostro enmarcado por nubes negros detrás de él. El pecho de Feliciano se llenó con una brillante, intensa y apabullante dicha. Él sonrió lento, adormitado, feliz. "Estoy soñando".

Los labios de Ludwig se curvaron hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Era un buen sueño?"

Feliciano asintió, perdido entre su sueño en los profundos ojos de Ludwig, una cálida y repentina sensación se extendió por su columna. "Sí. Tú estabas en él". Una luz se prendió en su cabeza, un recuerdo. Feliciano parpadeó afuera la somnolencia, la dicha desapareció y cayó en Ludwig, cayó en su seguro y sobrecogedor abrazo. "Dime que no estoy soñando, Ludwig." susurró forma algo perdida. Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo había dormido. El cielo estaba demasiado oscuro para ser de mañana. "Dime que estás aquí."

"Estoy aquí, Feliciano. Estoy aquí contigo." Ludwig lo besó tiernamente y Feliciano se derritió en él. Los labios y la respiración de Ludwig eran cálidos a diferencia del viento helado. Feliciano tembló al sentir los dedos de Ludwig correr suavemente por su cabello. "¿No te asusté?" Ludwig susurró contra sus labios. "Una vez me dijiste que te despertara despacio si te encontraba durmiendo aquí. ¿Recuerdas?"

Su garganta se atragantó con la emoción, Feliciano sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Sus manos corrieron sobre los brazos, entre sus dedos; olió su chaqueta, lo sintió, los sostuvo, respiró en él. "Qué gusto que hayas venido". Rió nervioso. "Pensé que no te volvería ver". Ayer, me asustaste demasiado…¡Pensé que no regresarías!"

"Nada podrá alejarme de tí ¿Recuerdas?" Ludwig sonrió y besó el cabello de Feliciano. Él suspiró, casi feliz. "Lo siento, te asusté. No pasó lo que creí. Los americanos no atacaron".

Feliciano se estremeció. La mención de los americanos fue como un baldazo de agua helada. "Entonces ¿Ellos no han aterrizado?" Trató de hacerlo sonar como si ya no lo supiera".

"No. Sólo fue una misión de reconocimiento."

El pecho de Feliciano se disparó de esperanza. Ludwig sabía que era una misión de reconocimiento. Quizás él ya sabía sobre el aterrizaje. "Entonces, ellos no han aterrizado todavía, pero…" Feliciano paró, sabía que estaba hablando peligrosamente. Pero tenía que saber qué tanto Ludwig sabía.

"Era una táctica de distraimiento". Dijo Ludwig. Feliciano comenzó a respirar en un cauto alivio. Él sabía que era distracción…los alemanes lo habían intuido, debían saber sobre el aterrizaje… "Los americano están demasiado ocupados en Francia como para lanzar un ataque aquí. Están tratando de confundirnos". Ludwig apretó la mano de Feliciano en un gesto tranquilizador, pero el corazón de Feliciano se congeló y una agonía demoledora le golpeó el pecho. Ludwig al fin y al cabo no lo sabía. Los alemanes no estarían preparados. Pasaría tal y como el abuelo Roma dijo, justo como había sido planeado, justo como Feliciano había ayudado a planearlo. Los americanos aterrizarían. Ellos atacarían. Atacarían la base aérea alemana y destruirían el lugar, destruirían a Ludwig, destruirían a Feliciano. Y Feliciano no podría hacer nada para pararlo, ni si quiera podía advertir a Ludwig, no sin cometer una traición.

Feliciano podía sentirse como si estuviera rompiéndose. Entonces esta era…era la última vez. Dejó las lágrimas brotar y escondió su cara contra el pecho de Ludwig. Comenzó a pensar en si había tomado la mejor decisión al venir aquí esta mañana. Esta era una tortura peor que cualquier cosa que la Gestapo podría hacerle. Ludwig apresuró su mano sobre la espalda de Feliciano, peinó el cabello de la base de su cuello. Tomó un hondo respiro contra el oído de Feliciano.

"No puedo quedarme hoy día."

Feliciano jadeó, el dolor en su pecho se convertía en pánico. Se enderezó, rígido del miedo. "¿Qué? ¡No!"

En los ojos de Ludwig se sentía el dolor. "Lo siento. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Sólo tengo unos momentos…" Él miró al piso, sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente. "Sólo unos momentos, pero tenía que estar contigo. Pero debo estar en la base hoy día."

Feliciano se quedó sin habla. Parpadeó rápidamente en incredulidad. Era el único día que faltaba, y Ludwig se iba inmediatamente. Era demasiado cruel.

"Lo siento." Ludwig tocó las lágrimas de Feliciano con los dedos fríos y gentiles. Él frunció el ceño. "Estás diferente hoy, Feliciano. ¿Está todo bien?"

Feliciano parpadeó en pos de alejar su sorpresa y negó con la cabeza. Estaba mintiendo de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que mentir? …"Es solo que…no quiero que te vayas."

"Lo sé." Ludwig apresuró su mano hasta la mejilla de Feliciano, secándole las lágrimas. Feliciano cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se concentraba en lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Mañana, Ludwig. Encontrémonos mañana, temprano."

"Tomorrow, Ludwig. Meet me tomorrow, early."

"No puedo mañana."

"No, está bien." Feliciano escuchaba su voz saliendo de otro lugar. "Mañana tienes una reunión." Ludwig se congeló brevemente, una expression flotante de sorpresa se cruzó en su rostro. "¿no es así?" Feliciano continuó rápidamente. "Yo sólo lo asumí."

"Sí. Mañana tengo una reunión."

"Oh." Feliciano se sintió mareado. Como si nada fuera real. Como si estuviera observando todo esto desde lejos.

"Pero quizás el día después de mañana."

"Sí, Sí, puede ser." Feliciano sonrió a pesar sentía como si estuviera muriéndose. "Es tan injusto. ¿ No?"

Ludwig negó suavemente. "Es injusto."

Feliciano agarró fuertemente las manos de Ludwig, mirando intensamente sus ojos azules. Hoy día estaban más oscuros, como el cielo. "Quédate conmigo, Ludwig. Quédate conmigo hoy día yesta noche y mañana. Seguramente tu reunión no es tan importante. Quédate aquí conmigo, de esta manera, toda la noche." _Quédate conmigo para siempre…_

Ludwig levantó una ceja y sonrió levemente. "¿En este clima? La tormenta empezará en cualquier momento."

"No me importa."

Ludwig suspiró, con su sonrisa deshaciéndose. "Realmente lo siento. Quisiera no tener que ir, pero debo hacerlo. Y tú debes ir adentro."

La sangre de Feliciano era como hielo dentro de sus venas. Él no podría detenerlo. ¿Qué podría decirle? Se tragó el dolor, atragantando su garganta pero tratando de sonreír." "Entonces…entonces…_küss mich*_, Ludwig."

Feliciano no podía creer lo diferente que un beso podría ser. Apenas ayer, su primer beso, y él nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Ahora sería el último y se sentía como si estuviera muriéndose. Como si estuviera perdiendo lo único que alguna vez ha significado algo para él. Ludwig se iría y Feliciano se alejaría y nada nunca sería capaz de unirlos de nuevo. Mientras sus labios presionaban los de Ludwig, sus manos se agarraban fuertemente, Feliciano trataba de traer todo a su memoria. La forma en que Ludwig olía a hierba y cuero y a una delicada pista que él nunca podía adivinar; la forma en que su piel se sentía tan cálida, más suave de lo que esperaba; la forma en que agarraba a Feliciano tan fuertemente, pero sin llegar nunca a lastimarlo. Feliciano lo agarraba tan fuerte como si eso pudiera detenerlo de irse, tan fuerte como si nunca pudiera dejarlo y pudieran permanecer de esa manera para siempre. Pero luego acabaría y Feliciano se preguntaba cómo esas memorias fugaces podrían durar toda una vida. Cuando el beso se rompió, el corazón se quebró con él. Ludwig paró y colocó a Feliciano sobre sus pies.

"No va ser tan largo, Feliciano. Tú dijiste que podrías esperar para siempre. Estoy seguro que puedes esperar un día más." Ludwig sonrió y eso fue como una daga.

"Sí." Un día más. Por siempre. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Feliciano sintió los dedos de Ludwig deslizarse entre los suyos y él casi se desmayaba. "_Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart_.*"

"_Ciao, mein bello* _Feliciano."

En ese momento, en esa extraña mezcla de palabras, en esa pequeña sonrisa que le paraba el corazón, que Feliciano lo supo. Más allá de cualquier duda que pudiera existir alguna vez, él no volvería a mar de una forma más hermosa, agonizante y que cambiara su mundo como la forma en que amaba a Ludwig.

Luego Ludwig se volteó y comenzó a alejarse. El aire no se podía respirar. Feliciano se encorvó, jadeando, su cuerpo se quebró por tanto dolor físico, su vida entera y todo se partía en pedazos alrededor suyo. Había sido destrozado, destruido. El mundo giraba alrededor de su cabeza y él no podía pararlo, no podía detener a Ludwig, no podía traicionar a la resistencia, él no podía respirar, no podía…oh, por Dios, no podía dejarlo ir.

"¡PARA!"

El mundo dejó de girar. El viento dejó de soplar. El sol se detuvo en el cielo. Ludwig se dio la vuelta lentamente.

"No te vayas." Feliciano lo susurró. Con los ojos clavados en el suelo, asustado de las palabras que salían de su boca.

"Por favor, no hagas esto." Ludwig se oía molesto, casi frustrado. "Es también difícil para mí, pero sabes que no tengo otra opción."

Feliciano trató de pensar en algo. Cualquier cosa. No podía dejar que Ludwig volviera a su base. Qué podría hacer…qué podría decir...qué quería…Feliciano lentamente elevó su mirada. "Fuguémonos."

"Yo…¿Qué?"

Feliciano se movió. Corrió hasta Ludwig, lo cogió de los brazos, tratando de hacerlo entender. "Por favor. Sólo vayámonos, ahora. Podríamos, tú sabes. No tendríamos que decírselo a nadie, solo podríamos…" Feliciano raramente se daba cuenta lo que estaba diciendo y Ludwig probablemente pensaba que era ridículo, pero seguiría, porque no tenía otra opción, porque era su única oportunidad, porque por sobre todo lo que él significaba. "Tiene que ser en algún lado…" Se detuvo y miró a las montañas.

Ludwig colocó su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla. "Feliciano…"

"Suiza, Ludwig." Feliciano se tragó un sollozo y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su frente toco el pecho de Ludwig. "Por favor, por favor vámonos a Suiza y déjemos todo esto detrás, y entonces podremos estar juntos, no tendremos que preocuparnos sobre los americanos o sobre la _Luftwaffe*_ o…o…o de quien sea, lo que sea…" Feliciano se agarró de Ludwig como si él fuera lo único en el mundo que importara. Ahora, lo era. "¡Lo podemos hacer Ludwig, ahora mismo, solo tú y yo!"

Ludwig miró a las montañas, se detuvo un momento, luego cerró sus ojos con pesar. "¿Y qué haríamos cuando llegáramos allí? ¿Alguna vez siquiera has dejado este pueblo, Feliciano?"

Feliciano no podia soportar esto. Ludwig tenía que escucharlo. No podia permitir que Ludwig se fuera. "No, pero sería capaz. Lo haría por ti. Tiene que haber un lugar, algún lugar donde podamos estar, algún lugar donde sólo seamos tú y yo…"

"Lugar como aquél no existe. No hay lugar para nosotros." Ludwig miró directo al roble. "Sólo aquí." Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Feliciano. "Sólo aquí."

Dolía tanto porque Feliciano sabía que eso era cierto. Movió su cabeza de todas formas. "No digas eso, Ludwig, por favor. Tiene que haber…"

Ludwig besó su mejilla suavemente y Feliciano se inclinó en él. "Te encontraré pasado mañana, y hablaremos sobre esto. ¿Sí?" Luego soltó el agarre de Feliciano y dio un paso atrás. Feliciano inmediatamente lo cogió del brazo, afligido por el pánico.

"¡No puedes regresar a tu base!" lloró, su tono rondaba el terror. Ludwig hizo una pausa y su postura cambió inmediatamente. Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y sus ojos se estrecharon. Se puso inmediatamente en guardia.

"¿Mi base? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Feliciano se congeló. Esta era. Esta era la decisión. Este era el momento en que traicionaría todo por lo que había trabajado, luchado y creído. Feliciano cerró sus ojos brevemente. Nada más daría resultado. Tenía que decírselo a Ludwig. Feliciano pensó en el abuelo Roma, en Lovino, en Italia. E hizo la decision. "Los americanos van a aterrizar mañana por la mañana." Lo dijo suave, lentamente. La voz no sonaba como si fuera suya. "Están planeando un ataque sorpresa en tu campo de aviación, coincidiendo con tu reunión. Ellos planean acabar con los pilotos antes de que puedan arribar a los aviones y destruir todas las aeronaves que puedan. Su objetivo es eliminar toda la presencia aérea alemana en esta área." Feliciano paró y tomó un hondo respiro. "Esta es la razón por la que no puedes regresar a tu base."

El silencio duró más de lo normal. Ludwig finalmente le preguntó calmado. "¿Eso es verdad?"

Feliciano asintió sintiéndose miserable. "Sí. Sí, te lo juro, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Pero no le puedes decir a nadie, por favor."

La sorpresa de Ludwig era evidente, pero rápidamente se calmó. "Debo irme inmediatamente."

Tan pronto como Ludwig habló, Feliciano el error que había cometido. Era obvio que Ludwig le contaría todo a su unidad en su base. Era obvio que no se quedaría aparte y dejar que sean atacados por sorpresa. Pero Feliciano seguía aferrado desesperadamente al brazo de Ludwig. "¡No! ¡Por favor!"

"No puedes pretender que me guarde esta información en silencio, tú no te das cuenta, ¡Estaría cometiendo traición!"

"Oh por Dios, no lo pensé, no lo sabía…"

Ludwig de repente se quedó muy quieto. Frunció el ceño en un silencio pensativo, luego miró despacio, aprensivamente a Feliciano. La piel de Feliciano se tornó helada. ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?"

Feliciano parpadeó mientras miraba a Ludwig con ojos llenos de pánico. "No me preguntes eso."

Los ojos de Ludwig se estrecharon en sospecha, su expresión se volvió perpleja y preocupada. Retiró su brazo del agarre de Feliciano. "Y tú sabías sobre la reunión. ¿Cómo es possible que supieras de nuestra reunion mañana? ¿Cómo obtuviste esta información?" La respiración de Feliciano se aceleró. Trató de pensar frenéticamente en la forma de salir de aquella situación. No podía. "Dije, ¿Cómo obtuviste esta información?" La voz de Ludwig elevó su volumen y Feliciano tragó aumentando su miedo.

"Yo…yo no puedo decírtelo." Feliciano respondió en una voz muy baja.

"Tú tienes que decirme, Feliciano." Ludwig sonaba inquieto, casi asustado.

"¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas decírtelo! Sólo te lo conté porque no quería que te lastimaran, pero si supieran que yo te lo dije, si le dices a alguien más, arrunaría mi misión por completo…" Feliciano paró, oyendo las palabras como si alguien más fuera el que las dijera. Él ahogó un grito y se encogió de nuevo.

"¿Tu mission? Pero que…" Ludwig se heló or un momento. Algo parecía encajar en su mente. Se puso pálido con una mirada de incredulidad y horror. "¡Tú, tú debes ser, tú eres _Resistenza_!"

Feliciano exhale lentamente. No tenía remedio mentir. Él no quería mentir. Él asintió con la cabeza, sin poder hacer nada.

"Es obvio. El otro día, tu reacción ante esos hombres en la plaza…" Los ojos de Ludwig se iluminaron mientras parecía recorrer sus memorias. "Y es por eso que tú estabas en el café alemán. Y tu cámara, tu bandera blanca." La expresión de Ludwig era de desconcierto y aturdimiento "Tú eres parte de la resistencia".

"Sí." Feliciano podía sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia caer. Cerró sus ojos, con el pecho apretujado de dolor.

"Todo este tiempo. Todo este…nunca significó nada para ti." La voz de Ludwig era fría y amarga.

Feliciano abrió los ojos. Una helada sensación corrió por su columna. "¿Qué? Ludwig, no…"

"Cómo pude ser tan estúpido. Esto era lo que estabas hacienda. Todo cobra sentido ahora. Todas las preguntas que me hacías. _Mein Gott*, _¡Todas las cosas que te conté! Acercándote a mí, ganándote mi confianza…"

Esto no estaba pasando. Esto no podia estar pasando de estar forma. "¡No! Tienes que creerme…"

"Todo el tiempo recolectando información…"

"¡No! Lo juro…por favor, ¡Nunca fue así!" Pesadas lágrimas de lluvia cayeron por las mejillas de Feliciano y se mezclaron con las lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

"¡Todo para traicionarme!" Ludwig casi gritaba las palabras. Feliciano se estremeció.

" Pero, pero ¡No! No lo estás entendiendo, Ludwig, estoy tratando de prevenirte, por favor escúchame…"

"¿Prevenirme? ¡Estás tratando de engañarme! ¡Conozco cómo trabaja tu resistencia, italiano!" La forma en que Ludwig espetó la palabra fue como una daga que le atravesaba el corazón. Feliciano casi se tambaléa hacia atrás. "Tú harías lo que fuera necesario para engañarme." Ludwig jadeó para respirar mientras un espasmo de dolor profundo cruzó su rostro. "Lo que sea."

La mente de Feliciano se nubló de incredulidad. Nara era real. Era su peor miedo hecho realidad: que Ludwig pensará que era su enemigo. Aunque estuviera trabajando contra él. Y si Ludwig no le creía sobre el ataque…"Ludwig, escúchame, ellos van a atacar mañana, por favor, tienes que creerme…"

"¿Por qué tendría que creerte? Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Incluso esto…claro…me estás dando información incorrecta, tratando de hacerme creer."

Feliciano rápidamente se recompuso, apretó los puños y se obligó a decir sus siguientes palabras de manera uniforme. "Ludwig, por favor escúchame. Ódiame, nunca vuelvas a verme, cuéntale o no a tus superiores sobre el ataque, no me importa. Pero por favor, Ludwig. Te estoy rogando. POR FAVOR, ¡No estes en tu base mañana por la mañana!"

Ludwig sacudió la lluvia de sus ojos con rabia, levantó una desorientada mano a la cabeza.. Su rostro se retorció de furia y angustia. Casi tropezó hacia atrás mientras escupía sus siguientes palabras. "¡Deja de mentir, italiano! Pude haberte disparado. ¿Entiendes?"

Feliciano jadeó adolorido y agarrándose el pecho, sorprendido más allá de cualquier razón por aquellas palabras. Sólo pudo susurrar en respuesta. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

Ludwig no estaba escuchando. Sus ojos estaban enfurecidos de la rabia y el dolor. "Tú, y tu hermano y tu abuelo…yo podría hacerlos marchar hasta la plaza del pueblo y dispararles por traición!"

Feliciano sintió su respiración como si lo golpeara, una ola de terror puro todavía lo conmocionaba. "No dañes a Lovino y al abuelo." Feliciano trató de sonar amenazante pero sabía que su nerviosa voz solo se oía terrificada. Y por sobre todo estaba devastado porque Ludwig pudiera decir tales cosas.

Loso ojos de Ludwig se suavizaron. Parecían de pronto huecos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando caer su mirada desenfocada, sin ver, hasta el suelo. "Debí de haberlo adivinado. Debí haberlo sabido. ¿Por qué otra razón pasarías tus días conmigo? ¿Por qué otra razón un italiano perdería su tiempo con un alemán?"

Feliciano quería gritar que era porque amaba a Ludwig. Porque nunca había amado a nadie como a él antes, porque todo lo que siempre había querido desde el primer momento en que había visto a Ludwig parado bajo el sol y mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos azules era tocarlo, estar con él, nunca dejarlo ir. Pero Feliciano no podía responder la pregunta. No podía encontrar las palabras. Difícilmente podía respirar a través de sus lágrimas. _No._ Eso era todo lo que podía pensar, demasiado perturbado como para sentirse avergonzado de los sollozos que lo sacudían. _No. No, no pienses eso…no, no me dejes…no, no, no…Finalmente pudo suspirarlo. "No."_

La incertidumbre parpadeó en los ojos de Ludwig. Se mostró brevemente inseguro, conflictuado. Pero luego cerró sus ojos y volteó su cabeza. Todos los restos de su ira se borraron de su rostro. Sólo se veía devastado. Dio otro paso hacia atrás. "Vete, italiano. Inmediatamente. Tú eres un traidor y un enemigo. Nunca te me vuelvas a acercar." Luego doi media vuelta y se fue.

Feliciano se sintió enfermo por el dolor. No podía dirigir el suficiente aire a sus pulmones, no podía pensar a través del terror que llenaba su mente, no podía oír la sangre corriendo en sus orejas. Y Ludwig siguió caminando.

Feliciano se sintió despedazarse. Agitó su cabeza, jadeó por aire, no sabía qué hacer. El miedo amenazaba como devorarlo. El pánico comenzó a arraigarse. No como esto, su mente seguía gritando. No como esto. Trató de alcanzar a Ludwig desesperadamente, forzándose a hablar. "¡Ludwig por favor!" Gritó. "¡POR FAVOR!"

Pero esta vez, Ludwig no volteó El dolor en su pecho forzó a Feliciano a arrodillarse.

Los truenos estallaban sobre su cabeza. La lluvia caía a torrentes mientras el negro cielo se abría.

Feliciano no lo notó.

_Continuará_

_*Bésame_

_*Adiós, cariño._

_*Adiós, mi bello._

_*Mi Dios_

_*Fuerza aérea en la Alemania Nazi. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado…no me responsabilizo por las lágrimas vertidas, desmayos y otras cosas ocasionadas por el fic…cualquier error me avisan, me he preocupado en hacerlo lo más exacto posible…..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…–realmente los espero…aunque sea una palabra…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. Capítulo 09

Holas! Yo de nuevo trayendo un capítulo traducido después de como dos meses (otra vez).

El fic es "Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart" de **George DeValier**. Aquí el link: ( ) (www.) ( ) (/s/6565449/1/) (Auf_Wiedersehen) (_bSweetheart_b) La autora encargada de la traducción de los primeros capítulos es **shoujolovesUSUK**. Aquí el link: ( ) (www.) ( ) (/s/7156596/1/) (Auf_wiedersehen) (_bsweetheart_b).

Advertencias: Universo Alterno, nombres humanos y demasiadas emociones…

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo autor que es Himayura Hidekaz sensei y el fic a su autor **George DeValier**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliciano sabía, en algún lugar de su mente afectada por el dolor, que debía levantarse. Debía levantarse de donde estaba arrodillado sobre el suelo húmedo, debía irse a casa, debía decirles a su hermano y a su abuelo que los había traicionado. Debía ir y encarar su destino. Feliciano sabía que debía levantarse –pero le era imposible moverse, la lluvia, el dolor y el mundo entero que lo aplastaba. Le era imposible moverse cuando lo único que deseaba era echarse en el frío, en el torrencial aguacero hasta que no sintiera nada en absoluto.

Un estruendo masivo de truenos desgarró el cielo, pero Feliciano no se asustó. En cambio, sonrió para sí mismo al recorder la amenaza de Lovino. El trueno se oía como el disparo de un arma. Finalmente, Feliciano se forzó a ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose la lluvia y las lágrimas de sus ojos. No podía hacer las cosas bien de Nuevo. No podía deshacer lo que había hecho. Pero podía hacerle frente a las consecuencias.

Las luces se encendían delante mientras Feliciano caminaba por el estrecho camino hacia su casa. No podía ponerse a corre. Todavía estaba mareado, todavía adormecido. Había destruido todo en lo que la Resistencia había trabajado, todo por lo que ellos habían arriesgado y perdido sus vidas, Había puesto a Lovino, y al abuelo y a Antonio, las personas más queridas para él, en serio peligro. Por él los alemanes sabían del aterrizaje, por su culpa todo el plan estaba arruinado. Pero nada de eso tenía por qué importarle. Ludwig pensaba que él era un enemigo que ha estado trabajando en su contra. Ludwig lo odiaba. Feliciano tropezó en el camino y casi cayó. El viento y la lluvia lo cegaron. Pero no le importaba. No volvería ver a Ludwig de Nuevo. Nada le importaba más. Todo lo que podía hacer era confesar lo que había hecho, y aceptar el inevitable resultado.

Feliciano los llamó ni bien cruzaba la puerta del frente. "¿Lovino? ¿Abuelo? Necesito hablarles…" Feliciano se sobresaltó abruptamente. Antonio se alejó de Lovino tan rápidamente que se tropezó con una silla y la rompió, cayendo hacia atrás contra la pared. Lovino prácticamente se cayó de la mesa antes de erguirse, mirando enojado, con la cara roja y la respiración pesada.

"¡Feliciano! Deberías tocar primero…" Lovino parpadeó al dares cuenta de la ropa mojada de Feliciano y su cara llorosa. Su Mirada desapareció rápidamente. "¿Feliciano?"

Enfrentado con la expresión preocupada de su hermano, su ojos sus ojos intranquilos, todo lo de Feliciano derretido a nada. Atravesó corriendo la habitación y rodeó con sus brazos a Lovino. Por sólo un momento, antes de que destruyera todo, antes de que Lovino descubriera lo que había hecho y lo odiara por siempre, Feliciano quería abrazar a su hermano una última vez. Lovino lentamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de Feliciano. "Feli, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasó?" Feliciano trató de responder pero no podía hablar a través de sus sollozos. Lovino suspiró suavemente. "Fuiste a verlo, ¿No es así? Feliciano solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Lovino frotó su espalda gentilmente. "Lo siento, Feli. Yo realmente…"

"Lo siento, Lovino." Feliciano susurró, casi inconsientemente, tan suavemente que no estaba seguro si Lovino lo había escuchado. Pero Lovino inmediatamente se congeló en el agarre de Feliciano. Después de un largo, ensordecedor, terrible silencio, Lovino lentamente agarró los hombros de Feliciano y lo alejó todo el largo de sus propios brazos. Se veía terrificado.

"¿Lo sientes? Feliciano podía escuchar el miedo reprimido y la aprensión en la voz de Lovino. "¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

Feliciano rompió el agarre de Lovino de mala gana y se dirigió hacia la mesa que estaba detrás de éste. ¿Cómo se suponía que diría esto? ¿Cómo se suponía que le contara a su hermano que lo había traicionado, traicionado la Resistencia, traicionado su país? Sus ojos saltaron brevemente hacia Antonio, que permanecía en silencio, aún, observándolo con sus ojos preocupados. Feliciano trató de prepararse para romper su mundo en pedazos. Bajó su cabeza y susurró las alabras. "Yo se lo dije."

Silencio. La habitación se hacía pesda con él. Lo estaba acusando, atacándolo. Duró demasiado. Terrificado, Feliciano se obligó a mirar a Lovino. Feliciano habíia visto a su hermano molesto. Era un hecho común, después de todo. Lo había visto hirviendo lívido de ira y blanco de rabia. Y aun así nunca lo había visto como en ese momento. Como si estuviera en el borde mismo de la furia, como si a Lovino le estuviera costando cada gramo de energía el impedir que explotara.

"Se lo dijiste." Feliciano solo asintió. "¿Tienes…la más mínima idea de lo que has hecho?" Las palabras eran bajas y parecían controladas, pero Feliciano lo conocía mejor. Lovino estaba colgando de un hilo.

"Lo siento" Feliciano susurró de nuevo, apoyándose sobre la mesa detrás suyo con sus manos sudorosas.

"Te dejé que vayas donde él, Feliciano." Lovino se veía incapaz de entender, de creer. Sus ojos brillaron salvajemente. "¡Te dejé ir! Yo sabía que lo amabas pero nunca pensé…¡Yo nunca me pensé que podrías traicionarnos! ¡Traicionar tu país, tu sangre! ¡NUNCA! Feliciano se estremeció al oír el grito repentino. La cara de Lovino se retorció en una apenas contenida furia. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hemos estado trabajando en esto? ¿Sabía cuántas personas han trabajado para sacar esto a flote? ¡Esta era nuestra oportunidad! Nuestra oportunidad de expulsar a los alemanes. ¡Y tú lo has ARRUINADO TODO!" Justo cuando Lovino parecía a punto de perder el control, Antonio colocó una mano calmadamente en su hombro. Lovino se volteó y pateó la pared, soltando un grito frustrado. Feliciano se estremeció de nuevo, las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Nunca se había sentido tan culpable en toda su vida.

Antonio jaló una silla y empujó a Feliciano gentilmente sobre ella, arrodillándose frente a él. "Lovino me contó sobre tu amigo alemán, Feli." Su voz era amable pero seria.

"Oh." Feliciano casi no se sentía sorprendido. Todavía miraba de reojo a Lovino. "Tú prometiste."

"Yo prometí no contárselo al abuelo…¡Un terrible error, obviamente!." Lovino se veía como si estuviera a punto de patear la pared nuevamente, pero cuando Antonio sacudió su cabeza, Lovino solamente puso su cabeza entre sus manos y se dio la vuelta.

"Está bien, Feli." Antonio fijó una intensa mirada en los ojos de Feliciano. No podía creerse capaz de apartar la Mirada. "En primer lugar, dime lo que hacías con este soldado alemán."

"Él es un piloto." Felciano dijo suavemente.

"Todo bien, este piloto. ¿Qué ha…alguna vez…?" Antonio se rascó la cabeza, se veía incómodo y vacilante. "¿Qué hacían…juntos? ¿Exactamente?"

"Bien, hablábamos. Y caminábamos Y me estaba enseñando a hablar alemán, pero no soy muy bueno aprendiéndolo, no tan bueno como él aprendiendo italiano, solamente que él pronuncia las palabras demasiado fuerte. Y recogíamos flores y nos reíamos y cantábamos. Bueno, yo lo hacía. Oh, y el otro día jugamos fútbol. Yo gané." Feliciano sonrió tristemente y trató de no quebrarse en pedazos al pensar en todas las cosas que no volvería a hacer con Ludwig otra vez.

"¿Y eso es todo? ¿Por completo? ¿Él solo te hablaba?"

Felciano no estaba seguro de lo que Antonio pensaba que diría. "¿Qué más podríamos hacer?"

"Nada." Antonio respondió rápidamente. "Bien, correcto. Ahora, esta mañana." Feliciano hizo una mueca al ver que la realidad volvía a él nuevamente. "¿Qué es lo que exactamente le dijiste?"

Feliciano se sentía avergonzado y apenado al responder. "Lo siento. Yo le conté sobre el aterrizaje de los americanos para mañana. Sobre el ataque durante la reunión. Y él…él…él sabe que soy de la Resistencia."

Antonio cerró sus ojos brevemente. Feliciano casi podía ver todo derrumbándose lejos de él. Una punzante vergüenza royó sus entrañas. "Todo bien, bien, ¿Y él sabe sobre nuestro punto de reunión en la cantina?

"No, nunca lo mencioné."

"¿Sabe dónde vives?"

"No exactamente."

Antonio asintió y tomó un hondo respire. "Feliciano, esto es muy importante." Casi se veía asustado de hacer la pregunta. "¿Alguna vez le dijiste al alemán tu apellido?"

Feliciano bajó su cabeza. Él sabía que su respuesta no era la que Antonio quería oír. "Sí." Los hombros de Antonio se pusieron rígidos y su voz aumentaba en intensidad. "¿Él sabe que Lovi…me refiero, él sabe que tienes un hermano? ¿Y un abuelo? ¿Conoce sus nombres?"

Feliciano respondió en una voz muy baja. "Sí. Pero no importa, porque no les va a hacer ningún daño…"

"Lovino, tenemos que sacarte del pueblo." La voz de Antonio se volvía desesperada mientas se ponía de pie.

Lovino sacudió su cabeza, mirando a Feliciano. Su enojo parecía haber disminuido levemente, pero aún parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. "No, no puedo irme. ¿A dónde podría dirigirme? Además, si este alemán es lo que Feliciano dice que es, no estamos en ningún peligro. Y si no lo es…bien, dejemos a ese bastardo intentarlo y que venga hasta nosotros."

Antonio rió, aunque sonó algo histérico. "Lovino, escúchame. Este no es momento de ser valiente. "¿Sabes lo que los alemanes le hacen a los miembros de la resistencia? Tienes que alejarte, ahora, ¡Los dos!"

"¿Qué piensas, Feliciano?" Lovino levantó su mentón desafiante, amenazante. "Tu alemán, ¿Nos arrestará? ¿Debemos corer? Tú dijiste que era un buen hombre. ¿Pero cuánto confías en él?"

"Yo confío en él." Feliciano sabía que era cierto mientras lo decía. Después de todo, Feliciano aún creía que Ludwig era un buen hombre. "Él no va a arrestarnos. Lo juro."

Antonio cogió a Lovino de los brazos y lo obligó a que lo mirara. "Lovino, por favor, ¿Qué es lo que te harían…? Se detuvo, se estremeció y jaló a Lovino más cerca. "Tú no entiendes, yo lo he visto, y yo moriría mil veces si te hacen eso a ti. Tienes que irte. No podemos arriesgarnos."

"Feliciano parece creer que sí debemos."

Los ojos de Lovino se iluminaron en los suyos y Feliciano se dio cuenta. Si estaba equivocado-si Ludwig informaba a su unidad de las afiliaciones de Feliciano con la resistencia, si Lovino y el abuelo Roma eran arrestados y torturados y ejecutados-sería su culpa. Pero Ludwig no haría eso. A pesar de que creyera que Feliciano era su enemigo, a pesar de que creyera que había estado usándolo por información, a pesar de que odiara a Feliciano por ello. Feliciano conocía a Ludwig. Y Ludwig nunca delataría a nadie ante la Gestapo. "Créanme." Dijo de manera definitive. "Ludwig no nos arrestará."

Antonio hizo una pausa de repente. Volteó su cabeza despacio y miró a Feliciano con curiosidad. "¿Dijiste que tu alemán era un piloto?"

"Sí."

"¿Y que se llamaba Ludwig?"

Feliciano asintió, sorprendido por el peculiar tono de Antonio. "Sí, eso es cierto."

Las cejas de Antonio se unieron. "¿Cuál es su apellido?"

Feliciano pensó brevemente en no responder. Pero ello no podía hacer más daño.-Ludwig estaba en esa lista de todas maneras. "Beilschmidt, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Él es un teniente."

La boca de Antonio se abrió enorme. Se veía asombrado, totalmente desconcertado, luego extrañamente divertido. Eventualmente dejó escapar un hondo suspiro para luego estallar en risas. Feliciano parpadeó confundido por unos momento antes de ver a Lovino, quien acaba de sacudir su cabeza hacia Antonio".

"Estás loco, bastardo."

Antonio continuó riéndose, con un alivio evidente en su rostro, en sus ojos brillantes. Se agarraba el estómago. "Necesito sentarme." Jadeó. Casi colapsó en la silla, con la cara blanca y los ojos abiertos y levemente conmocionados.

"Estás loco, loco y bastardo." Dijo Lovino nuevamente. "¿Finalmente se te zafó un tornillo?

"No estás en ningún peligro." Antonio luchó por ganar control contra su risa. Jadeó por respirar una cuantas veces, luego sacudió su cabeza y se secó los ojos. Todavía se veía un poco desconcertado, pero seguro y casi calmado. "Los alemanes estarán preparados para el aterrizaje; sin embargo. Y no tenemos forma de advertirles a los americanos tan tarde."

"¿Qué es lo que eso significa?" Feliciano preguntó suavemente, todavía confundido y levemente asombrado por la extraña reacción de Antonio.

"Eso significa que las cosas se van a poner algo desordenadas." Antonio suspiró y pasó su mano por su frente. "Y significa que le tendremos que contar a tu abuelo."

Feliciano sintió su sangre correr por su cara. Se agarró el estómago, asustado de estar enfermo. "¿Qué…qué es lo que exactamente le vas a decir?" Feliciano trató de no entrar en pánico.

"Trataré de dejar algunas cosas de lado. Pero él tiene que saber sobre esto, Feli."

La sangre de Feliciano corría fría. "Él me va a matar."

"No, no lo hará" Antonio sonrió amablemente, y Feliciano estaba sorprendido de cuánto eso dolía. Él no merecía esa sonrisa.

"Bien, él debería. Yo lo traicioné. Yo los traicioné a todo. Yo sólo soy un traidor, yo merezco ser abatido, tú lo dijiste Lovino, tú me dijiste que me matarías si traicionaba a Italia. Házlo por favor, hazlo porque ¡Nada queda para mí ahora!" Feliciano se tragó un sollozo. La culpa lo inundó otra vez. ¿Cuántas personas morirían por su culpa? ¿Qué había hecho al advertir a Ludwig, al advertir a los alemanes? ¿Qué es lo que el abuelo Roma pensaría, qué es lo que haría? Y de nuevo Feliciano pensó en lo que eso podría importarle. Nada de eso le importaba. Porque Ludwig se había ido Para siempre. Feliciano no podia seguir aguantando sus sollozos. Se paró, pateando la silla que tenía detrás al hacerlo. Apretó sus puños, armándose de valor. "Por favor, Lovino." Por favor, solo mátame."

Lovino dio unos pasos tratando de acercarse a él y or un breve Segundo el corazón de Feliciano saltó terrificado hacia su garganta. Pero Lovino sólo sacudió su cabeza, su expresión se suavizó, y lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. "No seas estúpido, Feli." Luego tiró a Feliciano fuertemente entre sus brazos. "Como si alguna vez pudiera hacerlo."

Feliciano se colgó de Lovino y lloró. Porque su hermano lo amaba sin importar lo que pasara. Por la gente que sería lastimada debido a su traición. Porque no se atrevía a pensar lo que el abuelo Roma haría cuando lo escuchara. Y porque, después de todo, Feliciano no se arrepentía de haberle dicho lo que le dijo a Ludwig.

Feliciano se sentó en cuclillas contra la pared de su cuarto. Hacía una mueca en cada grito, cada golpe, cada ruido sordo desde la cocina donde Antonio hablaba con el abuelo Roma. Feliciano no sabía qué hacer. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Se rodeó a sí mismo con sus brazos y eventualmente se concentraba en respirar. El alboroto y el griterío parecía durar para siempre. No fue hasta después de un buen rato que finalmente se detuvo y Feliciano pudo moverse. Lentamente se puso de pie y con cuidado, vacilante, se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Se paró al entrar al cuarto de enfrente. Lovino estaba parado en la puerta abierta del frente, mirando hacia el sendero, al oscuro cielo de la tarde, destilando y repleto de luz. A Feliciano le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que Lovino estaba llorando.

"¿Lovino? ¿Antonio se ha ido?

Lovino se sobresaltó y volteó al escuchar la voz de Feliciano. Se secó los ojos apresurado, luego se encongió de hombros y se rió extrañamente. "Soy un cobarde, Feliciano."

Feliciano también se encongió y le sonrió cautelosamente de vuelta. "Sin miedo, no puede haber valentía. Ludwig me dijo eso."

Lovino hizo una pausa, luego miró de Feliciano hacia el camino afuera. "Sólo porque te amo no signfica que te he perdonado, Feli."

"Lo sé."

"Realmente arriesgaste todo por este alemán. ¿No es así?"

"No tenía otra opción. Yo lo amo."

Lovino asintió, cerrando sus fuertemente sus ojos, decidido. "Yo creo que necesito…" Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. Parecía haber tomado una decisión. "Me tengo que ir." Lovino corrió bajo la lluvia sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

Feliciano lo vio marcharse, una extraña sensación de felicidad rota y una desconocida envidia peleaban en su pecho. Y al mismo tiempo sentía una inquietude creciendo en su estómago. Miró vagamente hacia la puerta de la cocina. Lovino no lo había matado. El abuelo Roma no lo mataría. Pero Feliciano nunca había estado tan asustado de su abuelo en toda su vida. A pesar de todo, se forzó a ir hacia la cocina, abrir la puerta con lentitud y sus manos temblando.

"¿Abuelo?"

Roma estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, de espaldas a Feliciano. Él no respondió.

"¿Abuelo?" Feliciano preguntó, suplicante. Roma levantó la mano para tranquilizarlo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

"Ahora no."

"Abuelo, por favor…por favor di algo." _Por favor, di que todo está bien._ Feliciano quería suplicar. Quería suplicarle a su abuelo que lo abrazara y le cantara y alejara a los monstruos muy lejos, en la manera que lo hacía cuando Feliciano era pequeño y estaba perdido y asustado, en el pasado cuando el abuelo Roma era más fuerte que cualquier cosa en todo el mundo y sabía cómo hacer que todo en el mundo se arreglara.

"¿Quieres que diga algo?" La voz de Roma se oía como Feliciano nunca la había oído. No estaba enojada, ni triste ni decepcionada. Solo plana y vacía. "Bien, diré algo Feliciano. Hoy día, por primera vez en mi vida, me alegro de que mi hija esté muerta. Porque si ella pudiera ver en lo que su hijo se ha convertido, se moriría de la vergüenza."

Feliciano se tambaleó como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Su corazón se le congeló en el pecho. Se sintió sacudido, débil, como si su sangre había sido drenada. No podia respirar de la conmoción por el hecho de que su abuelo le hubiera dicho algo como eso. Era demasiado. De repente era demasiado. Ludwig lo odiaba. Lovino nunca lo perdonaría. Y ahora la única persona en el mundo que él pensaba que siempre lo amaría y lo protegería de todo le acababa de arrancar el corazón. Feliciano se sintió acusado, culpable, avergonzado, odiado. No podia seguir soportándolo. Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando Roma comenzó a darse la vuelta.

"Espera, por favor, Feli, yo no…"

Feliciano lo ignore. Hizo lo único que pudo pensar que podia hacer. Salió corriendo de la cocina, de la casa, directo hacia afuera en la tormenta.

_Continuará…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado…no me responsabilizo por las lágrimas vertidas, desmayos y otras cosas ocasionadas por el fic…cualquier error me avisan, me he preocupado en hacerlo lo más exacto posible…..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…–realmente los espero, además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	4. Capítulo 10

Holas! Yo de nuevo trayendo un capítulo traducido.

El fic es "Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart" de **George DeValier**. Aquí el link: ( ) (www.) ( ) (/s/6565449/1/) (Auf_Wiedersehen) (_bSweetheart_b) La autora encargada de la traducción de los primeros capítulos es **shoujolovesUSUK**. Aquí el link: ( ) (www.) ( ) (/s/7156596/1/) (Auf_wiedersehen) (_bsweetheart_b).

Advertencias: Universo Alterno, nombres humanos y demasiadas emociones…

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo autor que es Himayura Hidekaz sensei y el fic a su autor **George DeValier**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliciano corrió por el sucio camino, en la vía hasta el campo. La luz rayaba el cielo oscuro y los truenos resonaban ruidosamente, casi ensordecedores al hacer eco entre las montañas. En unos pocos segundos Feliciano se empapó por la lluvia, pero casi ni se dio cuenta. Todo lo que podía sentir era una dolorosa palpitación en su pecho, una desesperanzada desesperación amenazando aplastarlo, el ligero calor en sus mejillas antes de que sus lágrimas se tornaran frías con el viento helado. Pero no se detuvo. No podia. No podía ver cómo todo volvería a estar bien y solo quería correr, escapar muy lejos. Escapar a un lugar donde no existía ninguna Alemania ni Inglaterra ni Italia, donde no hubiera nadie a quién odiar y nadie contra quién pelear. Algún lugar donde los bandos no existieran y él pudiera echarse en los verdes campos con Ludwig, recogiendo flores y riendo y jugando fútbol y sentarse a la par contra un roble debajo de un dorado sol. Un lugar donde pudieran estar en otro lugar. Pero este era el mundo, y esta era la guerra, y Ludwig se había marchado. Se había ido, y Feliciano nunca tendría ese otro lugar y quería caer y gritar por el dolor que le causaba.

Feliciano pasó por el usual tanque quemado y se dio cuenta en una sacudida que había estado pensando cualquier otro lugar en el mundo entero en cual necesitaba estar en ese momento. Quería ese lugar, quería las memorias y la alegría y el dolor y todo lo demás, por completo, porque eso era todo lo que había dejado. Pero mientras más se acercaba al árbol se dio cuenta, entre la lluvia y sus lágrimas, con un apretado tirón en su pecho, que alguien estaba parado debajo. No se atrevió a pensar. No se atrevió a esperar. Feliciano no podía ver bien entre la oscuridad y la lluvia pero al enlentecer su paso hasta un vacilante caminar su cuerpo vibraba con un ardiente, violento, inevitable latido. Los truenos podría haber estallado a su alrededor y él no los hubiera notado. Porque nada más existía. Porque Ludwig estaba parado ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esta fuera otra hermosa tarde en la que se olvidarían del mundo y se encontrarían debajo del roble. Cuando todo finalmente se aclaró, cuando Feliciano pudo sentir el chispeante latido de su corazón clavado en su pecho, corrió. Lo mismo hizo Ludwig. Y no pararon hasta que se alcanzaron.

"Lo sient…" Pero Feliciano no acabó la oración porque Ludwig lo cogió de la cintura, lo acercó, y con un estremecedor agarre desesperadamente presionó sus labios contra los de Feliciano.

Y luego eso no importó más. Bandos, y países y lealtades, y todas esas cosas sin importancia. Lo que cualquier persona hubiera dicho, lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. Nada de eso importaba. Todo estaba bien en ese instante. El corazón de Feliciano se disparó con regocijo, cada punzada de dolor y pesar se desvaneció por el momento. Porque Ludwig estaba con él , besándolo, sosteniéndolo como si él fuera lo único que existiera en todo el mundo.

Feliciano no sabía por cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, con los labios deslizándose sobre la piel húmeda por la lluvia, las manos agarrándose el uno al otro como si al soltarse fueran a caerse. Y él no sabía cómo respirar o moverse o pensar y no sabía si estaba llorando o riendo o ambos. Finalmente sus labios se separaron y Ludwig jadeó, poniendo su mano temblorosa sobre la mejilla de Feliciano. "Lo siento tanto. Lo siento, tanto, tanto, Feliciano…"

"¡Tú nunca fuiste una misión!" Feliciano lloró inmediatamente, desesperado porque Ludwig lo escuchara esta vez. "Nunca estuve trabajando en contra tuyo, la resistencia no tenía nada que ver…"

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza, casi riendo. "Oh por Dios, Feliciano, ¡Yo lo sé! Estaba sorprendido, y fui estúpido, cómo pude llegar a pensar eso."

"No importa." Feliciano jadeó, susurró, rio, gritó alegre. No podría decirlo.

"Yo no quise decir eso." Ludwig puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Feliciano. Sus ojos estaban tan oscuros como el cielo, sus mejillas húmedas por la lluvia. "Por favor perdómane por decir todo eso. Nunca te haría daño, o a tu familia. Nunca permitiré que nadie te haga daño."

Feliciano asintió, inseguro de cómo manejar la maravillosa felicidad que fluía por sus venas, su corazón, su cabeza. "¡Lo sé! Lo sé, Ludwig, y eso no importa ahora, solamente, solamente dime que no estoy soñando, que está aquí, y …"

"Estoy aquí, Feliciano. Estoy aquí contigo."

Feliciano rio aliviado y extendió su mano hacia Ludwig, a sus labios, a sus manos, a todo él, para sentirlo y cerciorarse de que era real. No se sentía como si solo hubiera sido una tarde la que estuvieron separados, y era imposible pensar que unos momentos atrás el mundo estaba por acabar cuando ahora era brillante y hermoso y era uno de nuevo. Se sentía como un segundo, toda una vida antes de que rompieran el beso por aire, riendo, jadeando, mirándose con incredulidad. "¿Pero por qué estás aquí, Ludwig? Feliciano deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de Ludwig , tratando de convencerse de que no estaba soñando. Era difícil de creer. "¿Qué estás hacienda aquí afuera en la tormenta.?"

"No sabía a dónde más ir. Fui a mi base y me di cuenta que acababa de cometer el más grande error de mi vida. Me di vuelta y regresé, inmediatamente después…" Ludwig se ahogó, luego se recuperó para decir las siguientes palabras. "Después de informar a mi General del ataque de mañana." La abrasadora felicidad de Feliciano se vio manchada sólo ligeramente. Pero se lo esperaba.

"Yo sabía que tenía que decirles, Ludwig. Porque eres bueno, y eres justo, y no permitirías que sean atacados por sorpresa. Y tú amas a tu país."

"Lo dejaría quemarse por ti." Ludwig susurró, luego lo besó nuevamente, profundamente, abrasador, punzante, hasta que Feliciano se olvidó de sentir nada más que una incontenible alegría una vez más. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la lluvia, ni el viento racheado o los truenos estallando hasta que comenzó a tiritar y Ludwig lo apartó gentilmente. "No deberías estar afuera en esta lluvia congelante."

Feliciano sintió una breve chispa de pánico. Ludwig no lo podía dejar nuevamente… Agarró la mano de Ludwig y haló de ella antes de que Ludwig pudiera protestar. "Sígueme."

Para el alivio de Feliciano, Ludwig obedeció fácilmente, sin vacilación. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"¡A algún lugar libre de esta lluvia!" Feliciano rio.

"Pero a dónde podríamos…"

"Sígueme, conozco un lugar."

Corrieron bajo el viento helado y la lluvia torrencial, Feliciano al frente, su corazón golpeteando y su cabeza dando vueltas, cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos atados al toque de la mano de Ludwig agarrada de la suya. La apretó y miró a Ludwig para asegurarse de que era real, y rio alegremente cuando Ludwig apretó la suya de vuelta, sonriendo.

Feliciano no había estado allí en años, pero encontró fácilmente el camino hacia el viejo granero al borde del campo. Rara vez era usado en estos días excepto para el almacenamiento, pero no había quedado mucho después de tantos años de guerra. Feliciano empujó la chirriante puerta y ambos entraron, agradecidos, fuera de la tormenta. Feliciano sacudió la lluvia de su cara y de su cabello, sin soltar la mano de Ludwig, y dio una mirada alrededor del lodoso granero. El lugar estaba casi en silencio salvo por el repiquetear de la lluvia sobre el techo. Sólo un delgado hilo de la luz del atardecer se colaba desde el exterior, sólo lo suficiente para distinguir la litera cubierta de heno, la madera cortada almacenada, los bastidores de vino y de aceite de oliva guardados en estantes, la vieja chimenea contra la pared. Ludwig alzó sus cejas, algo confundido. "Uh, aquí hay una… ¿Por qué hay una chimenea en este granero?"

Feliciano se estremeció. "El abuelo construyó este lugar, hace algunos años." Él decía que había pasado algunas de las mejores noches de su vida aquí dentro. Decía que de no ser por este granero ni Lovino ni yo estaríamos aquí. Realmente no sé por qué, digo, sólo es un granero. ¡Pero al menos está seco! Feliciano tiritó violentamente y Ludwig le frotó los brazos con energía.

"_Gott_, estás tan frío. ¿Funcionará esta vieja chimenea?" ¿Habrá algo de leña por aquí cerca?"

"Yo creo que funcionará…Dios, espero que funcione. Hay algo de leña por aquella pared."

Ludwig caminó hacia la chimenea y rápidamente se puso a trabajar con las astillas y la leña mientras mascullaba para sus adentros, algo que se oía como, "Una chimenea en un granero, estos italianos locos…"

Feliciano tiritó nuevamente e inmediatamente comenzó a sacarse la ropa húmeda. No había forma en que se secaran sobre su cuerpo, y se estaba helando. Se sacó su chaqueta cuidadosamente, decepcionado de haber logrado arruinar sus dos chaquetas ese día. Sólo se las había cambiado después de haber empapado la otra en la lluvia de la mañana. Al deslizarla sobre sus hombros sintió algo en el bolsillo interior que le rozó la mano. Lo alcanzó con curiosidad y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Era las fotografías que se había tomado con Ludwig, las que Lovino había descubierto en la bodega. Recordó haberlas guardado en su bolsillo cuando el abuelo Roma entró en la habitación…no había reparado en ellas desde ese momento. Estaban casi ilesas de la lluvia, solo un poco húmedas, por lo que Feliciano las colocó en un estante sobre el aceite de oliva para que se secaran y cubrió un viejo barril con su chaqueta.

Feliciano comenzó a desenganchar sus tirantes mientras miraba a Ludwig cerca a la chimenea. Le había prendido fuego tan rápido, obviamente estaba acostumbrado a ello, obviamente porque en Alemania hacía mucho frío. Ludwig cerró la pantalla, con el fuego crepitante y flameante. Se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus manos. "Eso es, esto debería calentarte..." Ludwig se ahogó al darse la vuelta, con los ojos abiertos en alarma. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Me estoy quitando la ropa!"

Ludwig lo miró como si no pudiera pensar en una sola manera de responder a ello. Se quedó boquiabierto por unos momentos antes de ahogarse. "¿Por qué?"

Feliciano frunció sus cejas. ¿Acaso no era obvio…? "Porque están mojadas, y yo tengo frío. Tú también deberías quitártelas." Se paró frente a Ludwig y comenzó a desabotonar su chaqueta gris de la milicia. Ludwig se veía demasiado conmocionado como para detenerlo.

"¿Cuántas debo quitarme?" Su voz estaba ligeramente alarmada.

"¡Todas" O te congelarás y cogerás un resfriado y luego morirás y yo estaré, muy pero muy triste." Feliciano deslizó la chaqueta de Ludwig por sus hombros antes de jalar su propia camiseta por sobre su cabeza. Ludwig solo lo observaba. "Ahora siéntate y quítate las botas o tus pies se congelarán."

"Oh. Oh, está bien…" Ludwig se sentó sobre el heno que cubría la litera, todavía mareado, y Feliciano se dejó caer a su lado y comenzó a sacarse sus propias botas. Locura, una felicidad delirante todavía corría por sus venas y sentía como si pudiera comenzar a reir en cualquier momento. Y todavía estaba extrañamente nervioso, casi excitado, su corazón tronando locamente y su estómago revolviéndose extrañamente, placenteramente. Inseguro de su nerviosismo, Feliciano continuó hablando mientras Ludwig y él se sacaban las botas, el creciente fuego comenzaba a calentar su piel.

"No querrás congelarte porque si no perderás tus dedos y no serás capaz de caminar y tender que empujarte en una silla de ruedas, no es que me sea una molestia, realmente. Solamente que por aquí hay un montón de colinas y no sé si podré empujarte por todo el camino al pueblo todos los días. Aquí, Ludwig, tu camiseta también está húmeda." Feliciano alcanzó la camiseta de Ludwig, la desabotonó pasando la Cruz de Hierro en su cuello, por su pecho, para finalmente deslizarla por sus hombros y sus brazos. Luego Feliciano se detuvo. Por un momento sólo miró, su respiración se aceleró, el nervioso revoltijo en su estómago se disparó hacia su columna. "Oh." Trató de tragar pero su garganta estaba seca." El ancho pecho de Ludwig estaba esculpido en músculo, su dorada piel todavía húmeda de la lluvia y brillando a la luz del fuego. Sin pensarlo, Feliciano estiró su brazo y recorrió con la yema de sus dedos por el firme, cálido, musculoso pecho de Ludwig. Se levantó y cayó rápidamente bajo su mano, y contuvo el aliento cuando inesperadamente Ludwig cogió a Feliciano por la cintura acercando hasta juntar sus pechos desnudos. Feliciano jadeó y luego gimió, colocó sus manos en los enormes brazos de Ludwig, y se mordió el labio para poder controlar otro sonido quebrado que ascendía por su garganta. Repentinamente se sintió algo tímido y miró hacia abajo, sorprendido por aquel desconocido sentimiento. Ludwig lo besó gentilmente en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo…cómo dices "bésame" en italiano?" Feliciano volteó su cabeza y encontró a Ludwig mirándolo intensamente, sus ojos azules brillando con la luz del fuego, y el corazón de Feliciano se subió a su garganta. Sus labios estaban tan cerca…Tragó un par de veces antes de responder.

"_Baciami_." Susurró.

"_Baciami_." Repitió Ludwig obedientemente. Feliciano se rio suavemente. Su pronunciación todavía era terrible.

"_Küss mich." _Susurró de vuelta contra la mejilla de Ludwig. Sus labios se encontraron dudosos al principio, gentilmente, luego el beso rápidamente se tornó más fuerte y profundo. Las manos de Feliciano se tornaron más audaces, explorando sobre los largos brazos y el pecho de Ludwig, respiró afiladamente cuando Ludwig lo recostó y se apoderó de él, firme y ligeramente pesado. Cuando sus pieles se encontraron nuevamente Feliciano lo sintió como si fuera una descarga eléctrica, su pecho lleno y a punto de desbordarse. Los anteriores besos fueron breves, robados. Pero ahora no había nada aparte del cálido fuego y la lluvia sobre el techo y Ludwig y la noche entera en adelante. Todo era demasiado perfecto, demasiado increíble. La piel de Ludwig era tan cálida, su aroma era tan vívido e intoxicante, el sonido de su pesada respiración hacían que Feliciano se remontara. Feliciano lentamente se dio cuenta de que Ludwig temblaba levemente. "¿Todavía tienes frío?" Preguntó, preocupado.

"No."

"¿Estás asustado de los truenos?" Todo está bien, Ludwig, yo te protegeré." Ludwig rio tranquilamente contra su oído y lo besó nuevamente. Feliciano no sabía qué hacer con toda esa felicidad. Era casi demasiado como para soportarlo. Presionó más cerca, inclinado en el roce de Ludwig, deslizando sus manos por su espalda, y se dio cuenta…"También necesitas quitarte tu pantalones."

Ludwig inmediatamente se congeló, su expresión se tornó entre aprensiva y sorprendida, sus ojos brillantes en deseo. "No sé si es una buena idea."

Feliciano lo miró lentamente, implorándole, con el labio entre sus dientes. Se volteó contra Ludwig y susurró como si solo respirara. "Yo pienso que es una muy buena idea."

Una vez más, Ludwig se encontró ante un inevitable vacío en sus palabras. "Yo…oh, yo…tú quieres decir…"

Feliciano asintió, por primera vez sin saber cómo poner en palabras lo que quería. No sabía mucho sobre ello, pero sabía lo que los amantes hacían juntos, y sabía que quería sentir a Ludwig por todas partes. Hermoso Ludwig que era tan fuerte, tan tentador, tan guapo y brillante y asombroso que Feliciano solo quería estar cerca, lo más cerca possible. Feliciano trató de encontrar las palabras. "Tú y yo, juntos..." Él empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y Ludwig ahogó un gemido. "Al igual que esto."

Feliciano no le dio tiempo a Ludwig de comprender antes de perderse en su frío y pesado agarre. A Ludwig sólo le tomó unos segundos llegar abajo y ayudar, hasta que ambos pudieron deshacerse de sus pantalones todavía ligeramente húmedos, entonces jadeó y lo agarró hasta que sus caderas desnudas chocaron. El sentimiento se disparaba a través de Feliciano como un rayo antes de que pudiera hablar. "¿Alguna vez…lo has hecho antes? Feliciano de repente se encontró a si mismo completamente, irracionalmente enojado ante la idea de que Ludwig estuviera de esa forma con otra persona.

Le tomo algo de tiempo a Ludwig responder. El sudor le corría por la frente. "No." Dijo temblando. "Pero, yo he…" Se perdió en un mascullar. "Leído sobre ello…"

"¡Oh!" dijo Feliciano al entenderlo. "Una vez Lovino y yo encontramos unos libros debajo de la cama del abuelo. Lovino no pudo mirar al abuelo a los ojos por un mes. "¿Tus libros también tenían fotos de chicas desnudas?"

La cara de Ludwig se tornó roja, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y entró en pánico. "¡No! _Gott,_ no, nada como eso, eso no era a lo que me refería, estoy hablando de algo más enteramente…"

Feliciano soltó una risita. "Está bien, Ludwig." Lo besó sostenidamente, apretando sus caderas contra las suyas, tratando de convencerlo sin usar palabras.

Ludwig rompió el beso, jadeando, luego tragó pesadamente, casi atorándose. "¿Sabes lo que esto significa…?" Se veía como si no supiera cómo hacer la pregunta. "Lo siento, quiero decir, entiendes cómo…"

Feliciano separó sus muslos, y colocó una pierna sobre el costado de Ludwig. Se quedó mirando los grandes ojos de Ludwig y susurró. "Esto significa que estrás adentro mío. ¿Verdad?" Ludwig no se movió. Feliciano pensó brevemente si debía hacerle recorder que debía respirar. ¿Um…Ludwig?"

"_JA_…um, quiero decir, sí, yo…" Ludwig tosió nerviosamente. Feliciano soltó otra risita. "Necesitaremos algo." Dijo Ludwig rápidamente.

Feliciano ladeó su cabeza. "¿Algo?"

"Para hacerlo…más fácil…um…" Ludwig miró hacia abajo. Feliciano nunca lo había escuchado tan inseguro. Era casi adorable. "Algo así como una crema, o un aceite, o…"

"¡Oh, yo sé!" Feliciano rodó debajo de Ludwig y se dirigió hasta los estantes. Tomó una botella de aceite de oliva y volvió a sentarse sobre la litera para alcanzársela a Ludwig. "Esto es."

Ludwig alzó una ceja. "Aceite de oliva. Hay aceite de oliva almacenado al lado de una cama de heno, y de una chimenea, dentro de un granero. Italianos locos." Feliciano no pudo responder antes de que Ludwig lo besara y lo recostara sobre el heno. Y luego Ludwig se empoderó, sus manos y sus labios y su respiración, y Feliciano se apoyó en él, lo sintió. Esto era la más cerca que había soñado, más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Luwdig se volvía más seguro cada segundo y Feliciano gemía al ser empujado contra él, con un ansia incontrolable que crecía incontrolablemente en su pecho y se diseminaba por todos lados, por donde Ludwig tocaba con esas cálidas, fuertes y todavía temblorosas manos.

El dolor no fue nada, no después de la insoportable agonía por la que habían pasado. Porque este era Ludwig, y esto era todo, y se derritió en la perfecta e indescifrable sensación del largo y cálido cuerpo de Ludwig contra él, Ludwig haciendo presión, dentro de él, y todo era tan increíble y deslumbrante que Feliciano no pudo contener las lágrimas que brotaban por sus ojos.

"¿Estás bien? Preguntó Ludwig, con la cara preocupada de repente mientras trataba de seguir respirando.

"Sí." Susurró Feliciano, aferrándose a los brazos de Ludwig para tratar de moverlo. "Oh sí…"

"¿Te estoy hacienda daño? " Los brazos de Ludwig se congelaron mientras se sostenía firme.

"No, no, estoy bien…" Ludwig se movió, Feliciano jadeó, y él se congeló completamente.

"Lo siento, ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás…?"

"Ludwig, silencio." Felciano lo alcanzó y lo besó, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, atrayéndolo. Ludwig jadeó, se estremeció contra sus labios.

"Ah, _Gott_, Feliciano…"

Feliciano nunca se había imaginado esos sentimientos, esas sensaciones. Como si estuviera rodeado por Ludwig, perdido en él, como si el mundo se hubiera encogido y no contuviera nada más que esa pequeña esquina, en ese mismo momento. Y se sentía muy bien dentro de él, y por todo su ser, y la cara de Ludwig era tan bella ante la luz del fuego que Feliciano quiso alcanzarla y tocarla.

Feliciano deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho y los hombros de Ludwig, emocionado por la sensación de duro y trabajado músculo debajo de aquella dorada piel. El sudor corría por la frente de Ludwig y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en Feliciano, como si no pudiera mirar a otro lado. La piel de Feliciano quemaba donde Ludwig colocaba su mano, en su costado y sobre su cadera, y jadeó cuando Ludwig la deslizó por entre ellas, luego se estremeció y lloró cuando estas se cerraron alrededor. Un agudo y pulsante placer palpitaba entre sus piernas, en sus caderas, sus muslos, su columna, más grande que cualquier otro que haya experimentado por su propia mano horas antes bajo las sábanas, solo. "Ludwig." Jadeó sin aire. "Se siente tan bien…"

Feliciano no quería que se terminara nunca, pero no podia durar…nada tan perfecto como esto podía durar. Daba vueltas mientras Ludwig se movía más rápido, susurrando su nombre, y con un apretado pulso que crecía incontrolable, inevitable... "Oh…Ludwig, yo…oh…" Todo se volvió afilado, afilado, cayó, llegó a su clímax, en el estómago, la cabeza, en todas partes, y él gritó por la dicha intebnsa que sentía.

Ludwig jadeó contra su oído, caliente y húmedo para luego estremecerse y gemir. "Feliciano…_Ich liebe dich."_ Las palabras sonaron tan suaves que Feliciano no estaba seguro de haberlas escuchado.

Feliciano jadeó para respirar mientras se secaba las lágrimas, puso sus armas alrededor del cuello de Ludwig y se estiró para llegar a sus labios. Se besaron lentamente, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente el uno contra el otro. Ludwig rodó hacia un costado y atrajo a Feliciano entre sus brazos, besando su cabello. "Yo también te amo." Dijo Feliciano, colocando su brazo sobre Ludwig, acariciándolo. Sintió a Ludwig sonreir contra su frente.

Sus manos se encontraron entre sus pechos, con los dedos entrelazados juntos. Feliciano supo que eso era lo que importaba, que eso era por lo que la vida se vivía, y si sólo todas las personas pudieran sentirse así no existirían cosas tales como la guerra, el odio o el matar a otros. No había necesidad de hablar, no había necesidad de hacer nada más que permanecer acostados en los brazos del otro y sentir sus respiraciones. Y Feliciano no estaba seguro de estar dormido, pero no importaba, porque cuando abrió sus ojos de Nuevo Ludwig todavía estaba allí, allí con él. El fuego todavía ardía y estaba tan cálido en ese momento, a pesar de que podía escuchar el aullido del viento y los truenos y la lluvia en el exterior. Pero nada de ello podía tocarlo cuando estaba recostado en los brazos de Ludwig, seguro de todo. Sin embargo, todavía había cosas que nadie era tan fuerte como para controlarlas…

"¿Qué pasará mañana?" Feliciano finalmente habló, a pesar de no querer romper ese momento dorado, pero incapaz de dejar de preguntar. Ludwig tomó un hondo respiro antes de responder.

"Los americanos atacarán. Pero estaremos listos para ellos. Y será una pelea justa…no una emboscada a oscuras."

"Sus pilotos…¿Son Buenos? ¿Mejores que tú?"

"Son buenos." Ludwig le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero no mejor que yo." Un Mustang no es competencia para un Messerschmitt." Feliciano asintió, satisfecho de que Ludwig le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Porque nadie podía ser mejor que Ludwig en nada. Ningún Americano podía vencerlo. Feliciano sonrió contra el pecho de Ludwig. Ludwig levantó su cabeza levemente, con curiosidad.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste, el primer día que nos conocimos, en la vía, que terminaríamos así?

"El primer día que nos conocimos." Ludwig sonrió pensativamente, y su cara se iluminó. Su normalmente ordenado cabello, peinado hacia atrás caída revoltoso sobre sus brillantes ojos, y Feliciano se le quedó viéndolo, con el corazón sobresaltado, tratando de grabar esa imagen en su memoria. "Ese era el primer día el cual había caminado tan lejos por el campo. Lo recuerdo claramente… Estaba tan cansado, agotado, y enfermo de todo. Todos los días, el mismo infiermo. Era como si estuviera viendo todo en blanco y negro. Pero entonces llegaste de la nada, y miraste hacia arriba, y hablaste y sonreíste y todo recobró nuevamente su color. Por un momento, los ojos de Ludwig eran tan azules como lo habían sido en ese soleado día en que se habían conocido. Feliciano se preguntó si se había enamorado en el momento en que los vio. "Tú hiciste el mundo hermoso nuevamente." Ludwig miró lejos tímidamente y Feliciano casi tuvo que reprimir una risa alegre como si la felicidad en su interior amenazaba con desbordarse. "Al día siguiente me encontré vagando por aquí de nuevo, sólo con la esperanza de verte. Creo que ya te amaba. Y todo el tiempo que nos conocimos nunca soñé ... nunca me atreví a pensar que sintieras lo mismo. Nunca imaginé que podría merecer eso…"

El pecho de Feliciano se sentía completo, su corazón tan lleno. Ludwig nunca le había hablado tan abierto, y Feliciano se sentía tan asombrado de poder hacer que alguien como Ludwig le abriera su alma. Le besó en el hombro. "Ludwig." Deseó que hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer, algo que pudiera decir para responder. Pero ¿Cómo podría alguna vez poner sus sentimientos en palabras contundentes de esa manera? Si hubiera algo que pudiera dar Ludwig ... entonces recordó con un sobresalto. "¡Ah, se me olvidaba!" Feliciano se incorporó y tomó las dos fotografías desde el banquillo por encima de ellos. "Aquí", Dijo, echándose boca abajo junto a Ludwig y la colocando las fotografías ante ellos. Se habían secado completamente. "¿Te acuerdas de las fotos que nos tomamos? ¿Arriba en la colina?"

"Por supuesto." Ludwig recorrió cuidadosamente con sus dedos la fotografía de Feliciano sonriendo alegremente a la cámara, con la chaqueta de Ludwig sobre sus hombros.

"¡Ahora tú tendrás una mía, y yo puedo tener una tuya! Se supone que debes sonreir en las fotografías, pero está bien, te ves muy guapo, de todas formas. Oh, debes escribir algo detrás, mi nombre, o algo así. Se supone que eso se hace con las fotografías, y el lugar, y la fecha también. Creo que fue el veinte…¿Dónde consigo un lapicero?"

"El bolsillo de mi camisa."

Feliciano alzó sus cejas. "¿Tienes un lapicero en tu bolsillo?"

"Por supuesto." Nunca se sabe cuándo necesitarás uno."

"Dios, cargas las cosas más extrañas en tus bolsillos. ¿No tienes más chocolate por allí, verdad?

Los labios de Ludwig se curvaron levemente. "No, lo siento." Volteó la fotografía y apuntó con el lapicero sobre esta. Luego hizo una pausa.

Feliciano estiró su brazo alrededor de Ludwig y se apoyó en su hombre. "¿Qué vas a escribir?"

La mano de Ludwig tembló ligeramente, luego escribió lentamente, cuidadosamente, en un limpia y angulosa escritura: solo dos palabras. **'bella ciao' **Feliciano no pudo aguantar la risa ante ello, a pesar de que las palabras tiraban dolorosamente de su pecho. "Lo escribiste mal, tonto alemán."

Ludwig lo miró de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "No, lo escribí como en la canción."

Feliciano le devolvió la sonrisa y volteó la fotografía de Ludwig. Le quitó el lapicero y escribió. '_auf wiedersehen, sweetheart_' en la parte de atrás. Luego observó ambas fotografías, una al lado de la otra. Dos despedidas. Feliciano estaba enfermo de decir adiós. Cerró sus ojos y rodó, de Nuevo para esconderse entre los brazos de Ludwig. El sonido de la lluvia sobre el techo se suavizó gradualmente y el ruido de los truenos venía desde lejos. La única luz provenía del oscilante fuego, la noche ya había caído. "Suiza, Ludwig. Me iría inmediatamente si me lo pidieras. En este mismo instante."

Los latidos de Ludwig se aceleraron contra el oído de Feliciano, su respiración se volvió levemente desigual. Cuando salió su voz estaba teñida de arrepentimiento. "Tengo un deber. ¿Y qué dirían tu hermano y tu abuelo si nunca vuelves a casa?"

Feliciano apretó sus ojos cerrados con dolor. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Pero todavía dolía. "No les importaría. Ellos saben que te conté sobre los aterrizajes. Ahora ellos me odian."

Ludwig pasó su mano gentilmente sobre la espalda de Feliciano. "No, estoy seguro de que no lo hacen."

"Las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora. ¿No es así?"

"Sí." No tuvo que mencionarlo, pero Feliciano sabía que Ludwig lo entendió tan igual como él lo había hecho. Con el aterrizaje de los americanos, no había manera en que Ludwig pudiera simplemente salir e ir hasta el roble y encontrarlo allí todos los días. Tendría suerte de permanercer en su base. "Pero esta guerra terminará algún día. En ese momento, yo regresaré por tí."

"Sí, lo harás, o yo iré por tí. Lo haré, Ludwig, no importa que tan lejos tengo que ir, ni cuánto tiempo me tome. Yo esperaré por ti por siempre. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te veré de nuevo, Ludwig. Lo hare. Te volveré a ver." Feliciano habló firme, determinado, pero con un tono de creciente desesperación. Ludwig tocó su mejilla y lo besó firmemente.

"Sí, me volverás a ver. Ahora no pienses en eso, Feliciano. Ahora mismo, estoy aquí contigo." Feliciano asintió, tratando de concentrarse sólo en Ludwig ahí con él, y no había nadie más, ese era uno de los lugares donde estaban en otro lugar. Feliciano presionó su cuerpo lo más cerca que pudo de Ludwig, lo sintió y respire de él, entrelazo sus piernas juntas, deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre su pecho, su espalda, sus hombros, enredándolos en su cabello dorado. Feliciano suspiró conteniendo la sensación de los dedos de Ludwig retorciendo su cabello. "Este rizo tuyo." La voz de Ludwig resonaba dentro de su pecho y contra el oído de Feliciano. "Es tan extraño, nunca puede quedarse plano."

Feliciano sonrió y trató de combatir la inescapable modorra que lo absorbía. Quería quedarse despierto con Ludwig lo más que pudiera aguantar, por todo el tiempo que tenían. Pero también sabía que no quería ver a Ludwig irse. Sabía que lo quebraría, que no sería capaz de respirar otra vez. "¿Harías algo por mí?" preguntó Feliciano en voz baja, tan bajo que no estaba seguro si Ludwig lo había escuchado. Pero Ludwig apretó su mano y le susurró de vuelta.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Quédate hasta que me quede dormido. Y no me digas adiós."

Los brazos de Ludwig se tensaron alrededor de él como respuesta. Feliciano se aferró a Ludwig, conscientemente, pero al final, exhausto, no pudo luchar más. Se quedó dormido, el toque suave, el hormigueo en los dedos de Ludwig corriendo a través de su pelo, preguntándose cómo era posible que este era el mejor, el peor, el más feliz, el momento más triste de su vida.

_Continuará…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado…no me responsabilizo por las lágrimas vertidas, desmayos y otras cosas ocasionadas por el fic…cualquier error me avisan, me he preocupado en hacerlo lo más exacto posible…..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…–realmente los espero, además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	5. Capítulo 11

Holas! Yo de nuevo trayendo un capítulo traducido.

El fic es "Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart" de **George DeValier**. Aquí el link: ( ) (www.) ( ) (/s/6565449/1/) (Auf_Wiedersehen) (_bSweetheart_b) La autora encargada de la traducción de los primeros capítulos es **shoujolovesUSUK**. Aquí el link: ( ) (www.) ( ) (/s/7156596/1/) (Auf_wiedersehen) (_bsweetheart_b).

Advertencias: Universo Alterno, nombres humanos y demasiadas emociones…

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo autor que es Himayura Hidekaz sensei y el fic a su autor **George DeValier**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliciano no estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo había despertado. Pudo haber sido un simple rayo de luz del amanecer que se cruzó por sus ojos, o el poco familiar crujido de las vigas de madera, o el repentino frío que se deslizaba sobre su piel ahora que el fuego se había apagado. Todo lo que supo, inmediatamente, era que Ludwig se había ido. Rodó lentamente hacia el espacio vació a su costado y pasó su mano por este. Feliciano sabía que despertaría de esa manera. Pero aún se sentía vacío, adolorido, frío, como si la mitad suya le hubiese sido arrancada. Reposó su cabeza contra el heno, cerró los ojos, y se aferró al último roce y a la última memoria de Ludwig. Estaba tratando de volverse a dormir cuando escuchó la puerta del granero chirriar al abrirse.

"¿Feliciano?"

Mitad insensible, Feliciano frunció sus cejas confundido. "¿Ludwig?" masculló. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, somnoliento, hacia donde venía la voz, para luego botar todo el sueño de un parpadeo. La fría mañana se apresuró en entrar. "¿Abuelo?" Feliciano miró rápidamente hacia abajo. Oh, gracias a Dios…tenía los pantalones puestos.

"Feli, oh gracias Dios, ¡Gracias Dios!" El abuelo Roma corrió a través del cuarto, se arrodilló y rodeó a Feliciano en un violento abrazo. Después de unos aturdidos, desconcertantes, bastante incómodos momentos, Feliciano palmoteó levemente el hombro de Roma.

"No puedo respirar."

Roma se alejó y Feliciano se atragantó por aire. "Busqué por todos lados." Jadeó Roma. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su cabello desordenado y despeinado. Se veía exhausto. "Busqué toda la noche, en todos lados, y pensé, estaba casi seguro…Oh, Feli, lo siento tanto." Roma jaló a Feliciano entre sus brazos nuevamente. "Estás bien, ¡Dime que estás bien!"

Feliciano no estaba seguro qué decir. No estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Pero estaba triste, y estaba herido, y este era su abuelo, quien hacía que todas esas cosas malas se fueran. Feliciano respiró aliviado y se colgó del abuelo Roma, queriendo creer que él podía hacer que todo volviera a estar bien. "Estoy bien, abuelo. Pensé que me odiabas."

"Nunca, Feli. Perdóname por haber dicho semejantes palabras. Perdóname por mi momento de locura. Si no te hubiera encontrado…oh, Dios, si no te hubiera encontrado…" Roma no pudo terminar la oración. Y Feliciano estaba tan cansado de llorar.

.

La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de las ventanas de la cocina, bañando la pequeña habitación en una familiar y dorada luz. La tormenta se había acabado como si nunca hubiera empezado. Feliciano se sentó al frente del abuelo Roma, mirando sus manos sobre la mesa, completamente inseguro de cómo actuar en esta extraña, desconocida situación. Roma no lucía enojado, nada más que amable y preocupado desde que caminaron a casa desde el granero, pero Feliciano sabía que debía estar furioso. Después de lo que Feliciano había hecho al advertir a Ludwig, después de la noche que había pasado lejos y que Roma pasó buscándolo, después de las palabras que Roma le había dicho la tarde anterior- ¿Cómo el abuelo Roma podría no estar molesto?

"¿Qué fue lo que Antonio te dijo? Preguntó Feliciano trémulamente.

"Me dijo que te habías hecho amigo de un piloto alemán. Y que le informaste sobre el aterrizaje de los americanos mañana." Roma sonaba demasiado calmado.

"Lo siento abuelo. Nunca quise que él se lo contara a nadie, yo estaba tratando de impedir que regresara a la base…sólo estaba tratando de salvarlo, eso es todo, yo no estaba tratando de traicionar…"

"Lo sé, Feliciano." Feliciano miró nuevamente hacia la mesa y esperó que Roma continuara. No lo hizo.

"¿Lo arruiné todo?"

"Hemos tenido que cambiar los planes. Con optimismo…las cosas saldrán bien." Feliciano asintió, dándose cuenta que Roma no le iba a contar nada más que eso. Feliciano se preguntaba cuánto se le permitiría saber de ahora en adelante. "Este alemán es más que un amigo. ¿No?"

La pregunta cogió a Feliciano desprotegido. Su estómago se heló. Tragó saliva pesadamente y levanto la mirada lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados. Pero Roma todavía no se veía molesto.

"Lo supuse. Debe significar mucho para ti como para que hayas arriesgado tanto." Feliciano asintió inciertamente. Un pesado silencio se produjo y de nuevo Feliciano esperó, inseguro de qué esperar, inseguro de qué hacer. Roma finalmente tomó un hondo respiro y sonrió nostálgico.

"Sabes, Feliciano, tu abuela era la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en este mundo. Piel de oliva, gruesos rizos negros, los más adorables ojos oscuros que he visto alguna vez. En el instante que posé mis ojos sobre ella, supe que no volvería amar a otra. Caminé directo a ella, tomé su mano y le propuse matrimonio."

La inquietud de Feliciano fue rápidamente olvidada. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que el abuelo Roma había hablado del pasado, y siempre había contado las mejores historias. Feliciano se animó levemente y se sentó erguido. Guau, ¿Y dijo que si?"

"No, no. Me golpeó." Roma sonrió y Feliciano se rio. "Pero juré nunca darme por vencido. Me tomó un mes. Un mes, ¿Puedes creerlo? Pude haber tenido a cualquier mujer en Italia en un Segundo. Pero estas griegas egoístas. Ella…me tomó un mes."

"¿Y ella se enamoró de ti?"

"Sí. Mucho." Los ojos de Roma se desenfocaron ligeramente al mirar a Feliciano. "Cuando murió al dar a luz, pensé que moriría con ella." Roma suspiró. "Pero no podía. Tenía a la bebé más Hermosa del mundo por cuidar."

Feliciano sonrió. "Mamá."

"Tu abuela, se parecía mucho a Lovino. Tu madre, en cambio, era más como tú." Los ojos de Roma se iluminaron mientras hablaba. "Siempre dije que ella había nacido con un pincel en la mano. Tan brillante. Y podía cantar como un ángel. Y escribir, y dibujar, y hablarle a cualquiera sobre lo que sea." Feliciano estaba pendiente de cada palabra. El abuelo nunca había hablado tanto sobre la madre de Feliciano. Siempre fue demasiado doloroso. "Ella era la luz de mi vida. Tan feliz, tan alegre…todos los que la conocía la amaban instantáneamente." La expresión de Roma se oscureció, sus ojos se endurecieron. "Incluyéndolo a él."

"Mi padre." Feliciano no sabía casi nada sobre su padre. El abuelo Roma no hablaba de él."

"Le supliqué que no se fuera con él. Ella era demasiado joven. Pero no me escuchó. Grité, maldije. Y fue la última vez que la vi." Feliciano podía ver el dolor y el arrepentimiento todavía fresco en los ojos de Roma. "No era mayor que tú, Feliciano. No era mayor que tú cuando él la abandonó y ella no pudo vivir con ese dolor. Cuando me trajeron la noticia…" Roma se estremeció y cerró sus ojos. Feliciano desvió su Mirada por unos momentos, el pecho pesado. Roma exhale y continuó. "Cuando me trajeron las noticias, por segunda vez en mi vida, consideré la muerte. Pero de nuevo, no tenía opción. Porque de repente me dejaron con dos pequeños, perfectos bebés, mis nietos, que no tenía a nadie más que a mí en el mundo." Roma sonrió de nuevo, suavemente, reflexivo "Sé que probablemente no siempre hice lo mejor con ustedes, pero traté. Quizás siempre los sobreprotegí-quizás todavía lo hago. Pero es porque siempre he sabido que mi corazón no soportaría ser destrozado una tercera vez."

Roma de repente se veía Viejo, y cansado y derrotado. Cuando Feliciano era niño, el abuelo Roma era tan grande, tan seguro. Podía ahuyentar a los monstruos y calmar las pesadillas y proteger a Feliciano de cualquier cosa. Podía hacer que todo fuera mejor. Pero luego el mundo cambió y los monstruos se volvieron realidad. Feliciano creció y ahora sabía que no era possible para el abuelo Roma el protegerlo de todo, y que nadie podía hacer que todo fuera mejor. Era algo difícil de aceptar.

"Abuelo, yo no soy mi mama. Tampoco lo es Lovino. Sólo porque ella se enamoró y se fue no significa que vamos a hacer lo mismo. Era obvio en ese momento cuál era el verdadero problema que el abuelo Roma tenía con Antonio. Y cuánto Feliciano lo heriría si algún día huía a Suiza. Feliciano se sintió culpable al pensar que eso sería suficiente para detenerlo. Pero… "Existen algunas cosas de las que no puedes protegernos, abuelo. Y no puedes evitar que nos enamoremos."

"Feli, ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto?" Roma suspiró y luego sacudió su cabeza al mirar a Feliciano. "No los entiendo, chicos. Cuando tenía tu edad yo tenía siete novias." Sonrió, y por un momento sus ojos brillaron nuevamente. "Una para cada noche de la semana." Feliciano rio, y Roma se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta del frente. Por primera vez que Feliciano pudiera recordar, se veía como de su edad. "Anda a dormir, Feliciano."

Por segunda vez en el día, Feliciano no estaba seguro de que era lo que lo había despertado. Al principio pensó que fueron las masivas explosiones que se escuchaban demasiado cerca, o el bajo y continuo rugido de lo que sonaba como un cientos de aviones sobrevolando. Pero luego se dio cuenta que era alguien gritando. Feliciano saltó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de enfrente, su cuerpo reaccionando más rápido que su mente. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, se tambaleó, con un miedo creciendo inmediatamente en su pecho.

Lovino peleaba desesperado contra el agarre del abuelo Roma, con los ojos muy abiertos, rojos y fijos en la puerta. Una mirada de puro terror, de absoluto pánico estaba grabado en su rostro. No era algo que Feliciano hubiera visto, lo golpeó y tornó helada su sangre. Roma trataba de agarrar a Lovino contra la pared. "Por favor, détente, Lovino, te vas a hacer daño…"

"¡NO! Tenemos que ir, tenemos que ir ahora…" La voz de Lovino estaba desesperada, descontrolada, y se revolvió, histérico, en el agarre de Roma. Feliciano observó, demasiado pasmado como para hablar, un miedo irreal nadó por su mente. El abuelo habló calmado, a pesar de que pareciera que estaba usando toda su fuerza para impedir que Lovino se libere.

"Lovi, Lovi, cálmate, escúchame, por favor…"

"¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!" Lovino dirigió sus ojos a Roma, muy abiertos y suplicantes. Se agarraba, alarmado, de la camisa de Roma. "Por favor, abuelo, por favor, ayúdalo, por favor…"

"Lovino, lo siento, no hay nada que podamos hacer, no hoy día…" Lovino trató de poner suavemente su mano sobre su mejilla, pero soltó un llanto ahogado y la apartó.

"No, ¡NO! Tú no lo entiendes, lo están torturando en este momento, ellos están…oh mi Dios…" Lovino tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, palideciendo. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. "Oh mi Dios, no…" Entonces él golpeó frenéticamente, locamente, gritando, en el pecho de Roma. "¡DÉJAME IR!" Lovino casi logró librarse del agarre de Roma, pero logró cogerlo de los brazos y lo estampó contra la pared en el último segundo.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Lovino y Roma Lovino y Roma, ambos se miraron, ante la pregunta silenciosa, temblorosa, dándose cuenta de Feliciano por primera vez. La expresión de Lovino pasó de terrificada a furiosa en un instante. "Tú. ¡Es TU CULPA!"

Feliciano jadeó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Un pesado pánico apretaba su corazón.

"¡Tu _inmundo_ novio alemán!" Lovino escupió la palabra. "Él lo entregó, él debió haber sido, ¿De qué otra manera lo hubieran sabido tan de repente?"

El corazón de Feliciano se congeló en su pecho. El cuarto se volvió oscuro y frío. "¿Es…es Antonio."

"Parece que la Gestapo recibió un chivatazo anoche. Dijo Roma categóricamente. "Capturaron a Antonio temprano esta mañana." Feliciano tragó una ola de nausea. Lovino peleó nuevamente por liberarse del agarre de Roma.

"¿Qué más le dijiste al alemán, Feliciano?" Gritó enojado. ¿Qué le dijiste sobre Antonio?"

"¡No! lloró Feliciano, conmocionado y angustiado. "Nunca le mencioné nada sobre Antonio, nunca, y no pudo haber sido Ludwig de todas formas, no anoche. ¡Es imposible!"

Roma cerró sus ojos y volteó su cabeza, pero Lovino gritó. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque…porque…" Feliciano se clavaron entre Lovino y su hermano. Pero ya no había razón de ocultar la verdad. En ese momento, ya lo sabían de todas formas. "Porque Ludwig estuvo conmigo toda la noche." Un masivo rugido inundó la habitación mientras más aviones sobrevolaban. Los americanos estaban atacando: los alemanes estaban preparados. Una batalla aérea estaba por comenzar.

Lovino sacudió su cabeza, angustiado y desconcertado. Miró desesperadamente de Feliciano a Roma y a la puerta. Estaba visiblemente destrozado. Sus piernas se derrumbaron bajo él y Roma lo ayudó a agacharse suavemente hasta el suelo. "Nunca debí haberme ido." Lovino jadeó entre violentos sollozos. "Nunca debí hacerle esa estúpida promesa. Nunca debí…oh Dios…Antonio" Lovino se sacudió sin poder evitarlo, su cara estaba blanca y horrorizada, los ojos fieros e incrédulos. Feliciano nunca creyó ver a su hermano de esa forma y sentía como su u propio corazón le hubiera sido arrancado, cmo si su mundo se hubiera acabado.

"Hiciste la única cosa que podías hacer." Dijo Roma suevemente. "Lo escuchaste cuando te dijo que te fueras. Hiciste lo correcto."

"No. No" Lovino finalmente se veía exhausto, agotado, y se colgó de Roma, quien apretó su brazo y murmuró suavemente.

"Haremos todo lo que podamos hacer por él, Lovino. Todo lo que podamos."

Feliciano se quedó mirando, con lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, completamente perplejo. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer, qué sentir. Antonio había sido capturado, Lovino destruido. El abuelo Roma no podía hacer nada. Y Feliciano no podía dejar de pensar, mientras el ruido de la batalla aumentaba, que Ludwig estaba allá arriba. Que Feliciano no sabía si lo volvería a ver otra vez. Todo lo que Feliciano sabía, todo en lo que había confiado, de repente estaba cayéndose a pedazos a su alrededor. Feliciano se sentía perdido, asustado, confundido. "¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" El ruido de afuera superó el silencio de la habitación: las explosions aéreas cercanas, el rugido de los motores arriba, el estruendoso y aterrador clamor del cielo rompiéndose por la batalla que estaba demasiado cerca.

El abuelo Roma sacudió su cabeza mientras sacudía a Lovino gentilmente. "No lo sé."

.

Algunos meses después…

.

"Control terrestre a líder Schwarz. Repórtese líder Schwarz. ¿Puede darnos su posición?"

La voz crepitaba a través de los audífonos y dentro de sus oídos, casi lo sorprendiéndole del relativo silencio y la calma del vuelo hasta el momento. Rápidamente salió de su estado de serenidad, sorprendido y molesto que se permitiera distraerse tan fácilmente. Revisó el cielo claro desde su línea de visión mientras se preparaba para responder. No había pensado tener que hacerlo tan pronto. Estaban casi de regreso en la base, retornando de una larga misión escoltando bombaderos a su nueva base en la frontera con Austria. Ludwig estaba cansado, exhausto, volando con poco combustible y energía. Sólo podía suponer que sus tres compañeros de squadron que lo acompañaban se sentían igual. Ludwig colocó su máscara en su lugar para poder responder. "Este es el líder Schwarz a control terrestre. En estos momentos estamos un en vector de una-siete-tres partidas dos-cuatro-cinco, todo parece estar bien. Fuera. "

"Gracias líder Schwarz. Hemos recibido reportes de atacantes enemigos patrullando tu área. Estáte en alerta. Fuera."

Ludwig escaneó cuidadosamente el cielo de nuevo, sus ojos saltando de la vasta expansión de azul arriba a los grandes y abiertas extensiones de verde campo abajo de él. Su pecho se contrajo ante la vista como siempre lo hacía, con recuerdos de verde hierba, árboles de roble y hermosos y perfectos atardeceres asaltándolo. Elevó sus ojos, su mirada descansó en la pequeña y maltratada flor roja que había colocado en la cabina de piloto.

Los pensamientos sobre Feliciano eran constantes en esos días. Pensamientos, memorias – todos por los que Ludwig tenía que pasar. No había visto a Feliciano desde aquella hermosa, tormentosa, casi de ensueño, noche en que se separaron. Mirando a Feliciano mientras dormía, vistiéndose en silencio y metiendo aquella preciosa foto en su billetera, depositando un último beso sobre la suave, cálida piel y escuchándolo suspirar mientras dormía…dejar a Feliciano esa noche fue lo más difícil que Ludwig ha tenido que hacer. Y luego todo se volvió un infierno. Los americanos aterrizaron y forzaron a la unidad de Ludwig a retirarse. Meses de desesperadas batallas, de constantes retiradas, de perder unidades y hombres, siempre perdiendo hombres. Veintidós años de edad y Ludwig era uno de los veteranos de la campaña italiana. Su país y su deber siempre fueron todo para Ludwig. Y todavía ahora, después de ver más guerra y sentir más paz que alguna vez hubiera pensado poder soportar, era extraño cuan seguido esas simples, inocentes, honestas palabras de Feliciano resonaban dentro de la cabeza de Ludwig. _"Suiza, Ludwig. Me iría ahora mismo si me lo pides. En este segundo." _

Ludwig trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden y habló dentro de su máscara. "No tenemos ningún avistamiento por el momento, control terrestre. Si hay algún cambio se los dejaremos sabers. Repito, nuestro rumbo actual es dos-"

La llamarada vino de la nada. Un rastro rojo y ardiente pasó por el lado derecho del avión y Ludwig sin pensarlo, se detuvo en un ascenso rápido. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los espejos y en ese momento lo vio. Sin error, un avión arremetió justo detrás de él, un Mustang, cerrándolo rápidamente. Ludwig maldijo en voz alta. Apretó el control y cambió el canal de audio para transmitir un mensaje a sus compañeros pilotos. "Atención, atención, Mustang cerrándonos, evádanl…" Y luego hubieron más. El cielo detrás de él de repente se llenó de aviones enemigos, volando desde el sol, apareciendo en el aire. Ludwig contó hasta cuatro de ellos, antes de prepararse, coger el control del avión y gritar. "Romper y atacar."

Ludwig viró su timón todo a la izquierda y tiró de su avión en una vuelta cerrada. El primer Mustang ganó terreno de manera constante directamente detrás de él. A su alrededor sus tres pilotos ejecutaron su orden y el escuadrón se dividió de manera uniforme. "Levántense", gritó Ludwig. "Procedan con la formación en alto. Ejecuten una acción evasiva inmediata, estamos bajo ataque".

"Schwarz dos, copiado", dijo la voz de su compañero. Ludwig apenas conocía al hombre. Apenas conocía a alguno de estos pilotos, todos ellos nuevos reclutas...demasiados pilotos habían sido perdidos últimamente. Esta se suponía que era una misión sencilla. Una ruptura por Ludwig y una asignación de iniciación fácil para los novatos. Una emboscada por los aviones aliados era lo último que necesitaba, sobre todo cuando se llevaban a cabo a partir de una misión anterior. Sus voces sonaban alarmadas al hablar por el canal de radio, ni siquiera con sus distintivos de llamada.

"¿De dónde demonios han venido?"

"¿Son los británicos?"

"No, son los Americanos."

"Maldición, estoy demasiado cansado para esta mierda." "God damn it, I'm too tired for this shit."

Otra llamarada voló entre la aeronave y el estómago le dio un vuelco Ludwig, con los nervios un poco deshilachados debido a la naturaleza inesperada del ataque y a los pilotos inexpertos que llevaba. "Cortar la charla y el enfoque. Tenemos que ganar un poco de altura." Tuvieron que llegar más alto, por encima de los Mustangs para a caer sobre sus colas. Tenían que ganar la ventaja que tan profundamente carecían. Ludwig continuó su constante ascenso, pero el Mustang en su visión trasera lo seguía fácilmente, manteniendo su altura todo el tiempo. Y luego desapareció. Ludwig parpadeó, sorprendido por la rapidez con que el avión se había salido de su campo de visión. "¿A dónde diablos...?"

De repente, el Mustang apareció ante él, cayendo de la nada. En sólo unos segundos, Ludwig se dio cuenta de quién era. Las palabras se destacaron, estampadas, demasiado obvias, por el lado del P-51 Mustang. _'Lady__Beth'_. Ludwig maldijo y manejó el avión en picada en una dura inmersión. Su compañero de ala parecía haberse dado cuenta al mismo tiempo.

"Santa mierda, su líder es el Mago." Atravesó su voz entrada en pánico a través del canal.

"¿Qué? Ese chico es imposible, él es…"

"¡Les dije que cortaran la maldita charla!" gritó Ludwig. Tenía que mantener la calma entre sus hombres a pesar de que estuvieran peleando. Pero comprendió su alarma. Conocía a ese americano. Había peleado con él antes, a menudo, desde que los estadounidenses habían aterrizado. Y él hizo honor a su nombre, imposible de obtener una vista suya, siempre demasiado rápido y demasiado evasivo. Pero Ludwig apretó los dientes y sonrió. Este 'Mago' podría ser el mejor los americanos tuvieron para que peleara contra ellos. Pero Ludwig sabía muy bien que él era el mejor que los alemanes pudieron enviar. "Estoy lidiando con este. Lidien con los aviones sobre sus propias espaldas."

Ludwig se retiró de la inmersión y realizó una tirada fácil en un ascenso. Justo como lo pensó, para el Mustang no era tan fácil salir de un descenso rápido y Ludwig finalmente tuvo una ventaja de altura sobre el estadounidense. Tenía la intención de mantenerla. Él realizó un análisis rápido de su espacio aéreo visible, por suerte no encontró más que los cuatro aviones que los habían emboscado en primer lugar. Él subió en espiral con rapidez, tratando de entrar en una posición ventajosa para atacar. Su altavoz crepitó de nuevo.

"Este es control terrestre a líder Schwarz. Perdimos su señal de audio. ¿Cuál es su estado actual?"

Ludwig cortó en la cola del Mustang, sopló, enfocado, y disparó tres ráfagas de frente. El Mago esquivó fácilmente hacia arriba. Ludwig maldijo en voz alta a través del canal. "Hemos sido encerrados por cuatro Mustangs enemigos y nos estamos moviendo para defender. Parecen estar formándose en una formación escalonada y ... espera, control terrestre, parece ser ..." Los ojos de Ludwig se abrieron como platos. En los cielos delante de él dos Mustangs enemigos se aparecieron enfrente de su vista. Ludwig miró el espejo para ver dos más por venir desde atrás. Y de pronto se vieron rodeados. El pulso de Ludwig martillaba rápidamente pero de manera constante en sus oídos. El sudor se puso en las palmas. Ocho aviones enemigos les rodeaban. A Ludwig la garganta se le secó y trató de tragar. Había demasiados. "Control terrestre, estamos rodeados. Nos estamos preparando para evadir". Él cambió el canal, su mano firme. "Líder Schwarz a esquadrón Schwarz, permanecen altos, se preparan para escapar, somos ..." Maldita sea, los americanos estaban por todas partes. "Schwarz Tres, Mustang en su cola". No hubo respuesta, y ningún movimiento por parte del piloto para evadir. Ira frustrada y el pánico aumentaban en el pecho de Ludwig. "¡Maldita sea, Schwarz Tres, inmersión! ¡Inmersión dura!"

"¡Me han dado!"

"Rescate", gritó frenéticamente Ludwig. "¡Schwarz Tres, a rescatar ahora!" Ya era demasiado tarde. El Messerschmitt estalló en un infierno, se rompió en pedazos y estos cayeron en senderos de ardiente humo negro y blanco. Ludwig miró fijamente, su cerebro le gritaba que debía hacer algo, dar una orden que podría salvar esta situación desesperada. Había perdido un hombre. No quería perder a otro. Trató de mantener un ojo en los Mustangs enemigos incluso cuando se enfrentó a su líder en una increíblemente inamovible espiral a su alrededor. Detrás de él Ludwig podía ver el avión en una formación escalonada múltiple. Un escuadrón voló desde el este, un escuadrón se elevó alto desde el sur. Su cuerpo vibraba con una tensión controlada. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. No podían ganar esta pelea. Él dio la orden, su respiración constante, con la cabeza clara.

"Este es líder Schwarz. Inmediatamente ejecuten un rápido descenso de inmersión dura y divídanse en un nivel de vuelo, rumbo a vector de dos-cinco-siete, con la cabeza en el origen. Traten de huir de ellos. Esta lucha es imposible". Los dos aviones se alejaron de su vista al ejecutar su orden. Un momento después, la voz de su compañero de ala se cortó a través de los altavoces."

"Líder Schwarz, usted no ha ejecutado la maniobra."

Ludwig respondió eventualmente. "Sigan mis instruciones y diríjanse al vector dos-cinco-siete."

"Pero señor…"

"Esta es una orden directa. Cambio y fuera."

"¡Teniente!"

Ludwig cortó el canal, se obligó a entrar en una plena concentración, y tomó un hondo y jadeante respiro. Miró al control, al suelo, a la preciosa flor roja. Entonces descubrió al líder estadounidense, el llamado Mago, en su punto de mira. Miró el espejo para ver a sus hombres volando en la distancia, habiendo superado a los Mustangs más lentos, y se colocó en posición para asegurar un enfoque completo e ininterrumpido en su propio plano. Ocho aviones estadounidenses ahora lo rodeaban. Pero el Mago era el único objetivo de Ludwig. "Vamos, Mago," susurró, excitado, con un anticipado y constante zumbido en su cabeza. "Me deslumbra."

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ludwig se perdiera de nuevo en el remolino de controlado caos de esta pelea de perros aérea. Dejó que su mente se mantuviera firme he hizo que Greta se convirtiera en una extensión de sí mismo. La dejó hacerse cargo, dejó que sus instintos tomar el control, hasta que pareció que se estaba convirtiendo Greta y que esta giraba y atacaba por su cuenta. El primer avión enemigo cayó casi antes de que Ludwig se diera cuenta de que estaba disparando. Pero aun cuando el Mustang cayó en una lluvia de chispas, otro lo reemplazó. Y ese maldito Mago seguía ganando terreno en la cola de Ludwig, y se negó a ceder. Otro avión se cerró en por encima de él y Ludwig se detuvo en un giro para quitárselo de encima. Y una vez más, el Mago desapareció para ser reemplazado por un nuevo Mustang. Este grupo estaba bien organizado y controlado, aún impredecible. Y en algún lugar en el fondo de la mente de Ludwig tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaban bien jugando con él, o impensable, dándole algún tipo de oportunidad. "Malditos americanos." gruñó Ludwig para sí mientras trataba de mantener el vuelo de los Mustangs antes de él y en su punto de mira.

Ludwig empató, cogió al Mustang en su punto de mira y disparó directamente. El avión enemigo se volteó hacia atrás y cayó en una estela de humo negro. Volviendo inmediatamente, Ludwig lanzó otro avión de su cola mientras examinaba los cielos en busca de su objetivo. Entonces, el humo se disipó y lo tenía. El corazón de Ludwig latía más rápido mientras luchaba por conseguir una vista sobre el líder estadounidense. El Mago. 'Lady Beth'. Ludwig lo tenía atrapado. Su mano se apretó en el control. Se preparó y sonrió con tristeza mientras se preparaba para disparar.

Y entonces su vista se cortó cuando el compañero de ala del Mago cayó de repente delante de él, con la hoja de arce roja que adornaba su Mustang reconocible al instante. El copiloto realizó un inesperado movimiento y consiguió un tiro recto en el plano de Ludwig. Ludwig se detuvo en un tonel rápido de evadir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El tiro le atravesó el motor y el avión se estremeció cuando lo derribaron. Ludwig tuvo que luchar con el control para obtener el nivel de las aeronaves. "Arriba, Greta", gruñó. "¡Levántate, levántate!" Estaba furioso consigo mismo. Tendría que haber esperado al copiloto del líder, debería haber estado esperando por él. Pero nadie parecía reparar en él hasta el último momento. Ludwig sacudió la cabeza para despejarse del choque. No estaba bajando de esta manera. No sin derribar a ese Mago primero.

Pero Ludwig podía ver el humo que salía por el lado de su avión. El motor falló, trastabillando mientras luchaba por mantener el poder. Ludwig trató de llegar más alto, pero se estaba volviendo imposible. Su avión volaba demasiado lento. Él tomó su máscara y se volvió en el canal. Una vez más, sólo había una cosa que podía hacer. "Líder Schwarz a control de tierra. Estoy golpeado. Mi motor está fallando. Voy a intentar un aterrizaje".

"Líder Schwarz, está sobre territorio aliado."

"No tengo otra opción." Otro golpe. Su avión se sacudió a un lado y Ludwig luchó con el control para nivelarse una vez más. No era bueno. Él estaba descendiendo. "Mi pierna izquierda se ha visto afectada. Tengo que aterrizar inmediatamente."

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que el control terrestre respondiera. "Buena suerte, líder Schwarz."

Ludwig arrancó la máscara de su rostro y se centró en respirar, en mantener el avión recto, en sobrevivir. En esta condición, no habría de aterrizar con seguridad. Pero si él no descendía ahora el avión pronto rodaría en picada mortal. Mantuvo un descenso entrecortado, la escuadra bajo formando una fila detrás de él. Les pagó sin previo aviso. Durante toda su fuerza, toda su atención, era en mantener el control de un avión dañado que se estaba volviendo rápidamente incontrolable. Una lluvia de chispas chocaron contra la ventanilla lateral. El humo blanco comenzó a llenar la cabina. La velocidad aumentó. Apretó los dientes y trató de mantener el enfoque.

Sin embargo, miles de pensamientos e imágenes de repente corrieron a través de su mente. Jugar con el pelo largo y blanco de su abuelo cuando era niño. Mirar a Gilbert decir adiós al subir en un tren, pulcramente vestido con un uniforme de infantería con su marca nueva. Y Feliciano: hermoso, extraño, maravilloso Feliciano. El único de Ludwig, su todo. Feliciano marchaba riendo a través de la hierba verde y caliente, colocando una flor en su chaqueta, sonriendo alegremente para una fotografía, jadeando bajo él en un pajar, aferrándose a sus brazos y pidiendo a huir juntos. La vista de Ludwig creció tenue y borrosa por el humo y llegó al otro lado de la cabina donde estaba la flor roja. _"¡__Aquí tienes, __Ludwig__, puedes __tener esto.__Flor__ e__n__italiano__es 'fiore__'__!"_

El suelo se acercaba, el campo verde y ancho se levantaba demasiado rápido a su encuentro. Ludwig puso el avión en posición de aterrizaje, se preparó, y se oprimió la flor maltratada a su pecho. En el último segundo que cerró los ojos. "Feliciano ..."

_Continuará…_

(Estas son notas del autor)

*Sí, La abuela de Feliciano y de Lovino es la Antigua Grecia. Su madre es la Italia Renacentista.

*Para aquellos que no han leído 'We'll Meet Again'. El Mago es Alfred. Su copiloto es, por supuesto, Matthew

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado…no me responsabilizo por las lágrimas vertidas, desmayos y otras cosas ocasionadas por el fic…cualquier error me avisan, me he preocupado en hacerlo lo más exacto posible…..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…–realmente los espero, además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
